La clef
by barjy02
Summary: Ma vision du 8.01 ca se passera pas comme ca mais bon... nb : Vous vouliez la suite donc je l'ai faite... J'ai mis "T" ...Certains chapitres sont plus violents que d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

« La Clef »

Reflet d'un miroir sans tain…Reflet de l'obscur devenu conscience…

Se dressait devant lui, son double, son jumeau, celui de toutes ses culpabilités

Celui de tous ses remords…

Le sombre refoulé derrière sa froideur affichée ou sa gaillardise feinte…

Dean se retrouva devant le pire monstre qu'il eut à affronter….Lui-même…

Yeux rouges et force surhumaine…Changeant de visage au gré de ses envies…

Un instant Sam/lucifer…Un instant Amy…Jo…Helen…

Un moment, John, à un autre, sa mère, Marie…Souriants mais toujours le regard mort…

Devoir les combattre, les tuer pour ne pas mourir, les tuer pour en faire le deuil

La route de sa rédemption…

Plus que les rampants qu'il avait à affronter, il fut de celui qui le terrifia le plus…Courir vers l'avant, les entrailles nouées…Fuir…Ne pas affronter celui qu'il était devenu…Ne pas redevenir celui qu'il fut…

Ce purgatoire, ce mélange de monstres et de créatures assoiffées de sang et d'âmes égarées

Et, perdu dans ses méandres, cette clef vers la liberté…

Dean finit par se redresser…Le visage de Sam lui était apparu…

Il fallait s'affronter…Prendre cette route où ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la putréfaction et la boue…Où le grognement de ses êtres invisibles et le bruit de leurs souffles rauques résonnaient à l'infini…

Castiel avait disparu, Dean était incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps...Car le temps, ici, n'existait pas…

Il sentit une ombre dans son dos...Il sortit son couteau…Arme du désespoir face à l'immortalité de ses êtres du néant…

Castiel se tenait devant lui…L'arcade ouverte…Tiquant devant la lame dressée…

« Cass…Putain…T'étais où ?… »

Ce dernier lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant le silence…Scrutant les alentours…

Devant lui se dressait l'ange d'hier et non plus le fou devenu…

Il tendit à Dean un pieu créé d'une branche brisée…Cela n'apporterait pas la mort mais au moins, pour un temps, la disparition de l'ennemi…

Ce fut le début d'une course poursuite vers l'inconnu…Sans but, dans l'errance…

Fuir les monstres et fuir le Monstre…

Trébucher, se relever…Se tenir côte à côte…Se battre dos à dos…

Avec le temps, Castiel perdit de ses pouvoirs, coupé des siens, coupé du Paradis…

Et soudain, ce fut son propre Monstre qui se tint face à lui…

Si Dean avait fini par accepter de combattre son double.

Castiel, lui, ne fit rien pour éviter les coups portés par le sien…

Sam était sauf…Il lui fallait sauver Dean à présent, mais lui n'envisagea pas un instant, de quitter ce purgatoire…

Il regardait ses yeux rouges qui les épiaient dans ce jour qui était nuit et cette nuit qui était jour…Eternité suspendue…

Un jour, il serait l'un d'eux…Là serait justice car la rédemption, il n'en voulut pas…Le Paradis était devenu l'enfer et sur terre, il n'y avait apporté que la désolation…Il ne voulait pas du pardon…Il voulait juste disparaitre, mourir…Noyé dans le sang versé…

Pour lui, c'était cela, sa fin…

Dean frappa Jim Novack dans le dos, celui-ci disparut dans un cri strident…Etendu au sol, Castiel, le visage en sang

Dean le fixa…Pas besoin de mots quand dans un regard, tout était écrit...

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever…

« Joue pas à ce petit jeu- là avec moi, mec…J'en connais les règles par cœur…On va s'en sortir tous les 2 ou pas du tout… »

Castiel le toisa…Dean lut dans son regard, la détermination…Sa détermination…

« Fais pas ça, mec… » murmura Dean, dépité

Castiel lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna…Dean ramassa son arme de fortune et le suivit…

Chacun devenant l'ombre de l'autre…

Lui…Son double, la souffrance, la lutte, les morts, les retours …Toutes ses images s'embrouillèrent…

Du sang, des larmes…Une douleur qui vous déchire le ventre…

Comme des flashs mitraillés par un appareil qui l'aveuglaient…Des ressentis plus que des faits…

Il avait vaincu son Monstre…

Puis, une porte sur l'infini…Un appel….

Il se retourna...Castiel lui sourit en tiquant…Dean refusa d'avancer…Il savait, il voulait partir, retrouver Sam mais ne voulait pas le laisser derrière…Pas cette fois…

Castiel lui prit son pieu, sourire aux lèvres et le frappa…

Dean émergea dans une respiration profonde…Au-dessus de lui, le ciel bleu azur…De l'herbe sous ses mains…L'odeur pure…Le retour…

Sam se retrouva soudain seul, à nouveau…

Il passa les premières semaines à chercher une réponse à ses questions...Mais aucune ne lui fut donnée…

Il se rendit au croisement des carrefours mais nul ne présenta à lui…L'Enfer, même, lui avait fermé ses portes…

Le purgatoire…Une confirmation…Ce fut- là, sa seule certitude

Mais nulle éclipse ne suffirait plus désormais car du sang du démon venu des ténèbres, il ne restait plus trace…

Sam resta assis des heures au volant…Fixant la route…

Ainsi perdu dans le néant, son frère, Dean et l'ange, Castiel marchaient vers leur fin sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire…

De ce jour, Sam ne cessa de poursuivre sa quête de justice, celle de sa vengeance aussi…

Dick Norman était mort mais l'empire des léviathans ne disparut pas avec lui…Ils ne leur furent pas nécessaire d'avoir un leader pour continuer l'œuvre du maître…

Les usines se tenaient toujours droites et les succursales continuèrent à prospérer…Seul Sam sut que celui qui se présentait sur les écrans ne fut ni le vrai Norman, ni le faux Dick…

Il lui fallait retourner à la base et à partir de celle-ci, allumer la mèche…

Il commença son parcours seul…

D'abord la maison mère « Sucrocorp »…Le laboratoire fermé mais les bureaux toujours en activité…Susan dirigeant ceux-ci d'une main de fer…

Sam, via les égouts, entra par les sous -sol de l'immeuble…Il avait fait appel à Charlie…Depuis Seattle, elle réussit à pirater le système de surveillance…

Il fouilla tous les recoins, et par hasard ou par destin, il ouvrit un frigo médical et y découvrit la seule trace encore existante du Dick Norman d'origine…L'avant- bras, celui d'où découlèrent tous les faux semblants affichés par Susan…

Dans son sac, des explosifs…Devant lui, le laboratoire aux portes closes…Il força la 1er…

Un moment d'arrêt…Souvenir…Entrailles qui se nouent…Fermer les yeux et reprendre le contrôle…

Il ouvrit toutes les vannes d'arrivée de gaz…

Il laissa grande ouverte la porte…Il posa les explosifs, appuya sur la télécommande, enclenchant le détonateur…

Une fois à l'extérieur, il lui suffisait d'un geste pour effacer une partie de ce royaume des monstres anciens…

Assis dans l'impala, il hésita un instant avant d'effacer ce lieu maudit…Puis les murs de l'immeuble se mirent à trembler…Une boule de feu parcourra les couloirs, les vitres explosèrent…

Cette nuit-là, ce fut le début de la fin….

Les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois….Sam continua sa folle course en avant…Charlie, alliée virtuelle…Les usines, les magasins, les entrepôts…Un à un l'empire s'effondra sur lui-même….

L'écho d'un Winchester, seul sur les routes depuis des semaines, arriva aux oreilles d'un allié improbable qui se présenta à lui, un matin….Garth…

La porte du Motel s'ouvra sur un Sam aux cheveux coupés mi longs, au regard terne, au sourire absent….

De ce jour, il ne quitta plus Sam…Ce dernier ne voulait plus voyager seul, la solitude lui pesant…Des nuits d'insomnie, des jours sans sommeil…Des journées sans un mot…

Seul compagnon, une carte et des traits rouges…Seuls mots échangés, des lettres pianotées sur un clavier…Il n'en voulait plus…N'en pouvait plus…

Ils continuèrent le parcours ensemble…Garth apprit à chasser ses nouveaux ennemis…Derrière cet être maigrelet au visage ingrat, se cachait un chasseur plus averti qu'il n'y parut…

Un compagnon à l'humour débonnaire…A la bonne humeur permanente qui fit retrouver à Sam, un semblant de sourire sur son visage marqué…

Bientôt 5 mois depuis la disparition de Dean…

Sam et Garth trouvèrent refuge dans la vieille cabane de Rufus…Une trêve dans leur routine...Le jeune chasseur y avait retrouvé Sam après quelques jours d'absence…

Si ce dernier fut heureux de le revoir, le départ de ce compagnon d'infortune ne lui avait pas pesé…

Assis devant son portable, la main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait à nouveau laissé pousser, Sam faisait son compte rendu à Charlie…

A ses côtés, Garth affutait la lame des machettes...Il essayait de se remémorer le nombre de tête qu'il fit rouler avec celles-ci…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte…Par habitude, Sam sortit son arme…

Garth lui sourit en haussant les épaules…Il se dirigea nonchalant vers l'entrée, et d'un geste et d'un grand sourire, l'entre ouvrit….

Sam vit son visage passé de l'étonnement à la décomposition…Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés…

« Quoi ? »

Garth ouvrit la porte et dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, se tenait Dean…

Ce fut un long moment de silence…Où chacun se regarda et nul n'osa prendre la parole…

Pas un geste, le temps suspendu…

Il était là, fidèle à lui-même…Les mêmes vêtements…Les cheveux en bataille, une barbe de quelques jours qui lui rongeait le visage…Les yeux cernés mais le regard clair…

Sam finit par s'approcher…Dean ne bougea pas…

« Dean… » murmura-t-il

« Salut, Sammy…Ca fait un bail » ironisa-t-il, avec de la tristesse dans la voix

« Oh merde, Dean »

Il se rua sur son frère et le serra si fort que ce dernier cru entendre ses os craqués…

Il resta les bras ballants quelques secondes puis fini par serrer son frère à son tour…

Garth s'écarta…Se cachant dans l'ombre…

Sam finit par repousser doucement son frère, les larmes aux yeux…Des questions pleins la tête…Et l'impression en voyant Dean qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse

Et de ce fait, il n'en eut presque qu'aucune parce que Dean ne voulut rien dire…

Et cette fois, Sam le laissa…Trop heureux de le retrouver, encore….

Il finirait par parler…Par se livrer…Il finissait toujours par le faire, dans la colère ou même dans ses silences …

Dean, bière à la main, évoquait leurs derniers souvenirs en commun que furent ceux de la mort de Dick…

Les premiers souvenirs de son retour…3 jours avant…Marcher…Errer…Se souvenir…

Se retrouver devant une porte, y frapper…Savoir que rien n'était plus comme avant mais ne pas savoir pourquoi….

Toute la soirée se passa en vanne et en abus d'alcool…

Puis dans la tristesse, avec les souvenirs de l'un et ceux renaissant de l'autre….

Dean écouta chaque mot de Sam, enregistra chaque son de sa voix…

Les heures s'écoulèrent…Sam retrouvait vie et Dean soudain commençait à se perdre dans la sienne…

Il avait marché pendant des heures sur une route déserte, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là, au milieu de nulle part…Etait-ce toujours le purgatoire ? Une nouvelle porte sur la folie ?

Pendant un temps, il crut que ce fut Castiel mais ce dernier, coupés des siens, avait fini par perdre ses pouvoirs, un à un…Il ne lui en restait plus que l'ombre de certains…Echo de la mort…

Sa montre était h.s, son téléphone aussi…Tous 2 brûlés…Il jeta le téléphone mais garda la montre…

Il se gratta les cheveux…Il sentit sale…Il avait mal de tête…

Un camion, il tendit le pouce…Quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien…

Et puis une 1er alerte…Le chauffeur évoqua un meurtre épouvantable qui avait eu lieu 2 jours auparavant…Mais ses 2 jours d'avant ne correspondaient pas à ceux de Dean…

Le camion le laissa dans une station essence…Là, Dean attendrait un des compagnons de route du chauffeur qui le prendrait à son tour, en stop.

Dean se souvint de la maison de Rufus, dernier point de ralliement avec Sam…Avec Castiel…

Il ferma les yeux...Qu'était-il devenu, l'ange qui ne l'était plus?

Il s'assit sur un banc…Mangeant un sandwich, buvant une bière…Achetés avec un billet retrouvé dans le fond de sa poche…

Quand il se leva pour aller jeter sa bouteille…Un distributeur de journaux…Une date…

« C'est impossible… »

Il était de retour libéré d'hier mais envahi par aujourd'hui…Car derrière, il n'avait su trouver les mots pour qu'il le suive…Demain ce serait un nouveau poids causé par ce regard qui lui disait adieu.

Il devait juste maintenant, en cet instant, savourer ce moment auquel il s'était raccroché durant ses 5 mois…Sammy…Son frère…

Ce fut le retour sur les routes à 2…Ce fut, à nouveau, Dean au volant et Sam qui l'observait silencieux…

Peu lui importait que Dean ne parle…Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Garth était parti, le lendemain…Un mot sur la table…

« Mission importante…Je dois vous laisser…Bonne chance…A bientôt »

Sam eut un pincement au cœur mais il jeta le papier à la poubelle et fixa Dean, désormais son seul et unique compagnon de route…

Les jours, les semaines passèrent, à nouveau…Si pour Sam se fut dans un bonheur fragile mais retrouvé pour Dean se fut dans les questions et les pourquoi, les comment…

5 mois d'une vie, ce n'était pas rien…

Il y avait pourtant une trace de cet hier effacé…Un regard…Une lumière…Chaque nuit, de celle où il trouvait le sommeil, le même rêve voilé ou cauchemar éveillé…

Il n'en dit rien à Sam mais il chercha à savoir…Et sans le savoir, Sam fit de même de son côté…

Au fond, rien n'avait changé, chacun essayant toujours de protéger l'autre…

Les léviathans se firent plus discret…Leur refuge disparaissant, ils fuyaient pour survivre et se terraient…

Il ne restait pour Dean et Sam qu'un seul but à atteindre, Susan…Mais elle avait disparu de la circulation…Introuvable…Invisible…

Charlie ne trouva aucun indice…Elle avait dû changer de visage et de patronyme pour effacer ses traces…Il fallait juste rechercher la faille qui la ferait se découvrir…En attendant, la chasse continuait…

D'autres ennemis se dresseraient bientôt sur leur route

2 mois étaient passés depuis le retour de Dean…

Sam commença à chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le purgatoire…Dean replongeait doucement dans ses lourds et longs silences…

Il riait souvent, blaguait tout autant…Il semblait être redevenu lui-même…Sam put croire un temps, avoir retrouvé son frère…Mais il fut trop souvent réveiller par les cauchemars de ce dernier…Trop souvent surprit par les réactions de panique de Dean, de plus en plus fréquentes lorsqu'ils devaient affronter des ombres dans la nuit…

Ce soir-là, Dean tétanisé, n'avait pas réussi à tuer un shapeshifter qui avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune adolescent…Il fut replongé des mois en arrière et le purgatoire lui revint en mémoire comme si dans l'instant il y fut replongé…Une vague aux mille ressacs …

Sans Sam, il serait mort…Il finit par se confier…

Comme à son habitude, il stoppa la voiture sur le bas- côté

Comme à son habitude, il s'appuya contre le capot, dos à Sam, évitant de lui montrer son visage

Comme à son habitude, juste des mots, des sensations et le silence témoin…

Il expliqua les 1er jours où plutôt ce qui lui semblèrent à lui et à Castiel, l'être...Car il n'y avait pas de notion de temps dans cet enfer sombre aux odeurs de souffre…

Il y faisait toujours ténèbres et jamais clarté…

Il y avait marché probablement des heures, seul…Castiel ayant disparu…Poursuivi par des ombres aux yeux rouges.

Castiel lui réapparut alors…Il n'y avait pas de sortie à cet enfer dans l'enfer…Il avait fixé Dean et ce fut une course poursuite sans fin…

Ils ne trouvaient jamais vraiment le repos, Castiel ne dormant jamais, Dean en profitait, lui, pour s'échapper dans un sommeil précaire, quelques heures peut être…

Mais plus le temps avançait plus son compagnon, redevenu le combattant des Cieux, perdit de sa grâce et avec elle, de sa force…

De protecteur, il devint à son tour protégé

Le purgatoire, 1er étape…

Les monstres et créatures dont le sang baignait leurs mains se dressaient, cherchant vengeance…

Ils finirent par ne plus courir mais par les affronter…Souffrances sans fin…De celles qui vous rendent plus fortes ou qui vous plongent dans les abimes…

Le purgatoire, 2em étape

Culpabilité, rédemption

Dean se retrouva face au pire des monstres qu'il eut à affronter…Dean…

Il devait se combattre…Admettre ses erreurs rabâchées sans cesse par son double aux yeux de sang.

Des monstres lâchés sur lui qui lui déchirèrent les entrailles

Castiel arriva alors et armé d'un pieu, chassa les démons invisibles…

Lui se retrouva face à Jim Novack, à Leviacass, à Dieu…Mais il ne combattit par son double…Il le laissa frapper…Il lui avait volé ses vies…Il l'avait trahi…

Au sol, le visage en bouillie, il laissait ses doubles déverser leur rage sur lui…Dean intervint tua ce reflet de la même manière que Castiel le fit pour lui.

Ce fut -là, la différence…

Dean combattait sa culpabilité

Castiel voulait qu'elle le tue…

Dean affronta son père…Sa mère…Il affronta Sam…Il affronta Amy et tous les monstres et créatures qu'il avait tué sans remord

Et dans ses luttes, il finit par demander le pardon à certains et à tuer, pour une ultime fois, les autres…

Sa quête de la rédemption, parce que derrière celle-ci, il y voyait Sam mais surtout il y voyait une seconde chance offerte…

Affronter l'horreur pour retrouver une forme de paix…

Il essaya en vain d'y aider Castiel mais l'ange s'y perdit…Il avait sauvé Sam…Il sauverait Dean Mais il estimait ne pas mériter la rédemption…Il avait ravagé le Paradis, tué ses frères et sœurs…Il avait fait couler le sang sur terre…Lâché les léviathans…Il estimait être un danger …Il était maudit et en maudit, le purgatoire deviendrait sa demeure à jamais…

Dean et Castiel se parlaient peu…Ils avaient appris le silence qui protège et les regards qui en disent plus long que les mots…Ils étaient liés et le purgatoire ne fit que renforcer ce lien…

Voir Castiel se battre pour lui mais refuser de faire pareil pour son propre sort…Ce fut la dernière des culpabilités que Dean eut à affronter.

Il refusa de tuer le Castiel qui se dressait devant lui…Et ce fut Castiel lui-même qui s'en chargea…Il se tua devant les yeux de son ami…Dean y vit là toute une symbolique…

5 mois à combattre des monstres, dans cette nuit perpétuelle et puis une lueur qui vous attire…La porte du purgatoire qui s'ouvre sur celle du pardon…

Dean la sentit mais refusa de la rejoindre…Elle ne resterait ouverte qu'un temps voulu…

Il se tourna vers Castiel…Debout, droit devant lui…Le trenchcoat défait, usé, déchiré…Le visage marqué…L'ange avait cédé sa place à l'humain…

Dean se réveilla au milieu de nulle part…Son chemin de rédemption accompli mais l'impression d'une trahison sans nom…

Sam l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre…Dean parlait dans un murmure…Les yeux fermés, revoyant les images…Il respirait à nouveau cet air nauséabonde mélange de mort et de peur…

Il revivait ses courses sans fin qui finissait par lui brûler les poumons…

Ses monstres sans forme mais dans les yeux desquels il en reconnut certains, croisés déjà…

Il se revit trébucher, relevé d'une main par Castiel…Relevé des 2 quand il n'y eut plus d'ange à ses côtés mais plus que Castiel…

Tué et se faire tuer mais toujours revenir à la vie…

Dean, chaque soir, avant d'essayer de trouver un sommeil qui se faisait de plus en plus rare, repensait au purgatoire, à Castiel

Il le comprenait, il était passé par là…Se détester au point de vouloir en mourir, se perdre…Juste survivre parce qu'il le faut pour l'autre, les autres mais pas pour soi…

Sam et lui à présent sauvés, Castiel n'avait plus qu'à se laisser envahir…

Dean se jura qu'il finirait par trouver un moyen de le sauver…

Il ferma les yeux et vit Castiel s'éloigner, s'enfoncer dans le purgatoire et les ombres fondre sur lui

Il se réveilla en sursaut…

Dans une vieille demeure de type colonial au même moment…

Du bout de l'ongle, l'Alpha gratta la table de bois, distraitement

Debout à ses côtés, une jeune fille, main posée sur son épaule qui le regardait faire sans un mot…

Apparu Crowley…

L'Alpha lui sourit en lui indiquant une chaise…

« Je t'attendais…Tu t'es fait désirer, mon ami…»

« M'appelle pas comme ça, tu veux…On n'a pas élevé les démons ensemble… »

« A ta guise…Partenaire…»

Un homme lui apporta un verre de Whisky

« Ecossais ? »

« Comme il se doit…. »

Crowley sourit en s'asseyant…

« Dean Winchester est revenu… » lâcha l'Alpha

« Je le sais merci… » se vexa Crowley

L'Alpha s'enfonça dans sa haute chaise

« Un sang pur, humain, revenu du purgatoire…Enfin !…Je commençais à perdre patience…»

«La patience est ma vertu préférée…Jusqu'à présent, notre plan se déroule, somme toute, assez bien… »

« Oui…Si on y excepte les accrocs de l'Apocalypse et ceux des léviathans...»

« Détails… »

« Parle pour toi…C'est moi qui me suis retrouvé enchainé, à jouer la victime.. » se renfrogna l'Alpha

« On devait poser nos pions au bon endroit au bon moment…Anticipé pour mieux attaqué…Regarde le résultat…Tu es Roi chez toi et je suis Roi chez moi… » sourit Crowley, satisfait

« Oui, j'avoue que sur ce coups-là, tu m'as bluffé…»

« Maman serait fière de toi…» Crowley sourit, narquois

« Du moins ce qu'il en reste… » grinça l'Alpha, en se crispant

« Aux grands Maux, les grands remèdes…De toutes manières, il m'en reste encore assez que pour me permettre de l'appeler ainsi…Et puis cesse dont de jouer les effarouchées, Vampirella…Ca t'arrange bien qu'elle soit hors-jeu, maman pousse- toi là…» Il fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon de table…

L'Alpha se fit servir un verre de sang…Crowley sirota son whisky

«Et ce fameux prophète ? Cette clef ?…»

« Arrête de t'inquiéter… Tu vas finir par faire tourner ton sang en vinaigre… Il a une infirmière en or qui s'occupe fort bien de lui…Elle a de l'expérience …Il nous mangera bientôt dans la main…En tous cas, dans la sienne, c'est certain… » Il vida son verre en claquant la langue …

« Meg, je suppose ?…L'élève prodige, digne de son maître…»

L'Alpha caressa la main féminine posée sur son épaule et la chassa d'un geste…

«Permets moi de prendre cela comme un égo- compliment…N'empêche….Je serais content de pouvoir retrouver mon statut d'origine, moi…C'est amusant un temps mais chiant à la longue, d'être le Boss des enfers…Je m'y ennuie comme un rat mort…»

« Patience…Notre temps sera bientôt là…Nous avons le prophète, le sang pur à portée de main…Ne manque plus que le sang noir 1er…Quelques sacrifices et tout redeviendra comme avant…. »

« Cette Susan au sang du maître nous reste invisible…» ragea Crowley en vidant son verre

« Fais confiance aux Winchester…Ils ont la rancune tenace…Ils la retrouveront… » coupa l'Alpha dans un demi sourire…

« Mouaih…Mais on va faire en sorte qu'ils l'aient encore plus tenace, leur rancune …Ils ont tendance à se reposer un peu trop sur leurs lauriers ses derniers temps, mes larbins favoris… »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je pense à un joli pacte tout neuf… » Il sourit en coin, tapotant sur le revers de sa veste….

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre…Divin… »

L'Alpha tiqua…Crowley reposa son verre

« On a un nouvel atout dans notre jeu… »

« Ah bon ? » minauda l'Alpha, feignant l'indifférence…

Crowley claqua des doigts…Apparu Meg et étendu à ses pieds, Castiel

L'Alpha se leva, peu rassuré…

« T'inquiète…Il n'a plus de plumes à son arc… » Il rit devant le visage déconfit de l'Alpha

« Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de valoir son pesant de cacahouète… »

Meg le repoussa du bout du pied, le retournant vers l'Alpha

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Castiel avait le visage tuméfié …

« Moi…Elle…Nous…7 mois de purgatoire… »

Meg sourit en appuyant du bout du pied sur la joue de Castiel…

L'Alpha se leva et se dirigea vers Meg qui recula d'un pas, rictus aux lèvres, mains dans les poches de son Jean moulant…Il fut surpris de voir que Castiel était encore conscient…Il jeta un œil vers Crowley

« Et maintenant ? »

« Simple…Lui contre Susan… »

« Ils se douteront que c'est un piège…Ils vont chercher à savoir…Méfies toi d'eux…»

« T'inquiète dont pas, Dracula…Pour lui, ils feront tout ce que je demandes…De toutes manières, je ferais en sorte qu'ils s'inquiètent de son sort, cela leur évitera par-là, de trop réfléchir au pourquoi du comment… »

Il ricana en sortant un cigare de sa poche intérieure…

« On ne peut pas dire que la dernière fois, ce fut une grande réussite…» grinça l'Alpha, ironique

« On voulait les léviathans, le purgatoire…On les a eu non? » s'énerva Crowley...

« Bon évidemment, je me doutais pas qu'il goberait toutes les âmes, L'AUTRE MEGALO, LA… » hurla Crowley qui reprit son calme aussitôt

«…Mais au final, le résultat est, presque, le même… »

Crowley se pencha sur Castiel, à moitié conscient, il cracha le bout du cigare sur le sol, à hauteur de son visage.

« Tu vas bientôt faire connaissance avec un nouveau Dieu….Rien à voir avec le tien, tu vas voir…Tu vas adorer le détester, lui…»

Il se redressa et se mit à rire

Fin 8.01…


	2. Animal

**J'avais à la base écrit le 8.01 comme un one -shot, vous m'avez demandé la suite, je me suis prise au jeu et je l'ai faite…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant…Si c'est le cas, je continuerais sur ma lancée…**

**Je profite de l'occasion pour remercier tous mes lecteurs (et ce pour toutes mes fanfic), pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements toujours positifs...**

**J'adore écrire, c'est vitale pour moi…Etre lu, c'est la plus belle des récompenses…Merci mille fois…**

**Bonne lecture…**

Chapitre II : « Animal »

L'humidité, la chaleur…

Une nuit éternelle qui n'avait jamais de jour…Des jours qui semblaient des mois…Dean n'était plus là…

Il n'y avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher et il se laissa sombrer...

Tiré, trainé, battu, jeté dans un puits qui lui sembla sans fond…

Dormir dans la vase, avoir froid alors qu'il transpirait… Avoir soif et vomir sans fin, l'eau stagnante sur laquelle il se ruait la bouche sèche. Ne plus jamais s'abreuver…Les lèvres qui se fissurent et saignent à l'infini…

L'estomac qui se ferme et finit par ne plus vouloir d'une nourriture dont au fond, lui l'ange maudit ne s'était jamais soucier.

Sa vie n'en était plus une…Suite sans fin d'une souffrance sans nom….Espoir d'une mort qui ne présenta jamais à lui car la mort dans cet enfer d'entre 2 mondes, n'existait pas…

Cette peur qui le rongeait sans jamais lui laisser de répit…Le moindre bruit devenant l'enfer et son absence, un enfer encore plus profond…Ne jamais trouver le sommeil de peur qu'un regard de sang vous éventre dans celui-ci…

Regardez alors vos tripes battre sans vie puis revivre dans un cri…

Puis l'indifférence…Subir sans réagir…Et l'animal en vous, s'éveille et fait de votre miroir votre pire cauchemar…

C'était cela le purgatoire…Une destruction lente mais irréversible...Quand dans la nuit, plus aucune main ne se tend vers vous, alors la bête quémande sa liberté…

De peur, Castiel devint rage…Il combattit ses êtres sombres…Arrachant de ses mains leur ventre sans forme…Les plongeant dans l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'étalait à ses pieds…

Il laissa l'animal vaincre quand dans un dernier sursaut de vie, il ôta son trenchcoat et l'accrocha à son 1er cadavre aux yeux éteints …

Castiel était mort, la bête était réveillée…Il était devenu l'ombre de la cage, l'ombre de la main qui torture…Nul vers lui n'avait tracé un chemin pour son retour…

Il fut parmi les siens…Ne marchant plus mais rampant…

Hurlant sa mort

Comme les loups hurlent leur nuit….

Crowley appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte l'observait…Attaché aux murs par d'épaisses chaines, le regard fixe mais fou…Bleu métallique qui semblait sans vie…

Il avait le visage sombre comme tanné par des soleils de nuit qui amplifiaient la couleur de ses yeux…Les cheveux emmêlées, une barbe qui lui rongeait le visage.

« Ca me fait mal au cœur, vraiment…. » Il semblait sincère quand il se mit à parler à Meg, souriante appuyée sur le chambranle opposé…

« Il n'y aurait ses yeux…On douterait que ce soit lui derrière toute cette crasse…»

« Il est heureux qu'on ait pu le contenir devant l'Alpha »

« Il est humain, enfin si on peut encore dire ça de lui…Une bonne dose de barbituriques ont suffi à le faire taire… »

« Dommage que cela ait dû couter si cher… »

Il croisa ses bras…

Castiel avait sauté à la gorge de ses gardiens quand ceux-ci avaient voulu lui faire avaler de force ses somnifères…

Egorgeant l'un de ses propres mains et brisant la nuque de l'autre en le renversant au sol tel un chien sautant sur sa proie…

Crowley avait observé le tout depuis la porte….L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de marchander son retour…Il ne pourrait rien en retirer de bon…Ce n'était visiblement plus l'ange ni même l'humain qui se tenait là…

Castiel n'était plus Castiel….

Les frères ne devaient juste pas être mis au courant de la folie meurtrière de l'ange qui fut le leur…

« On va regretter de l'avoir ramener… » murmura Meg

« On ne l'a pas ramené, je te signale…Il nous est tombé dessus…C'est une sacré nuance…Et puis, on a rien à foutre qu'il soit plus animal qu'humain….Le but, ce sont les winchesters et cette foutue Léviathan qui se terre… » ragea-t-il

« Sur ce, je te laisse prendre soin de notre Hellhound favori…»

Crowley disparut et avec lui, le sourire narquois sur le visage de Meg…

Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure…

Quelque chose qui s'enfonça dans son bras dans un souffle…Reculer pour éviter les coups…Sur la défensive, prêt à bondir…Colère animale…

Il se sentit partir….Sombrer, tomber dans le noir encore comme si depuis des siècles, son existence n'était en fait qu'une chute vers l'infini…

Il grogna plus qu'il ne geint…Il aperçut une ombre qui se pencha sur lui…Il se recroquevilla dans un dernier et ultime effort…

« Chuuut l'ange….Chuuuut….. »

Dean, appuyé sur le hublot, front contre son avant-bras, le regardait…Il ferma les yeux et espéra en les rouvrant que tout ceci ne fut qu'un cauchemar….

Il était là, genoux sur sa poitrine, contre le mur, les mains serrant son cou entre ses mains…Le regard fou qui fixait le vide…

Il n'avait plus rien de l'ange qu'il avait laissé derrière lui…

2 mois avaient suffi à le détruire…A le réduire à pire que son ombre…

«T'as eu ce que tu voulais…T'es content… » pesta Dean dans un souffle

Il sentit derrière lui, la chaleur de son frère mais refusa de se retourner…Il refusa de lui montrer l'ange brisé…Celui qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui…

« Dean… »

Ca résonna comme une question « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »

Un de ses petits motels pourris que Dean et Sam connaissaient par cœur…Arrêt sur une route sans but…Errance vers des réponses qu'ils ne trouvaient pas…

Susan restait invisible…

Entre 2 chasses, Dean cherchait un moyen de ramener Castiel…Un moyen aussi de repousser le purgatoire qui hantait ses nuits chaque jour un peu plus…

Il partageait ses cauchemars avec Sam…Plus question de nier ce qui était une évidence…Et puis Sam était tout ce qu'il lui restait

Plus de Bobby et surtout plus de Castiel…

Plus d'amis sur lesquels reposer sa vie excepté son frère…Sa seule raison de vivre…

Dean rangeait ses affaires en silence, sans plier aucunes de ses chemises…Son revolver posé sur le lit, son fusil appuyé contre la table de chevet…Hier, un démon avait retrouvé les enfers…

Sam, de son côté, envoyait ses derniers mails…Charlie ne répondait plus depuis plusieurs jours…Cela commençait à inquiéter le cadet…

Puis soudain, un homme apparut au milieu de la chambre…Les paumes levées en guise de soumission…Le regard fixant le sol…

Dean d'un geste s'empara de son fusil…Sam se saisit de son couteau posé sur son sac, à côté de son ordinateur…

« Du calme…Je viens ici qu'en simple messager… »

Il releva la tête…Les yeux sombres…Un démon leur faisait face…

Dean braqua son fusil sur lui en l'armant…

« Wooohhh… »

Le démon recula….

« Je viens pour vous donner des nouvelles de l'ange… »

Il parla vite…Trop vite…Dean tiqua…

Le démon se détendit quand il vit Dean baisser légèrement le canon…

Il sourit en coin et s'assit sur le petit fauteuil d'appoint le long du mur, persuadé de ne rien risquer à présent…

Dean ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme puis s'avança et braqua son arme sur la poitrine du démon dont le visage se figea…

« Parle et vite… » gronda l'ainé

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me renvoyer dans mes enfers… » Il rit

Il sentit Dean appuyé l'arme sur ses côtes…

« Oh que non…Je prendrais trop de plaisir à te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de ma gueule, alors joue pas avec mes nerfs, c'est pas le moment…»

Le démon fixait le canon en perdant son sourire

« PARLE » hurla Dean en le frappant de la crosse de son fusil

Ce dernier se releva brusquement…Il frotta sa lèvre fêlée du revers de sa manche…

Sam s'avança d'un pas, tournant la lame de son couteau le bras tendu le long de sa jambe...

« Il est ici votre ange…Enfin je devrais plutôt dire…Votre ex-ange… »

Il ricana trop satisfait de son effet et de ce dernier sur le visage des frères…

Il sortit de sa manche tel un magicien, un papier plié en 2…Il le tendit vers Dean

« Voici l'adresse…Petit conseil d'ami…Méfiez-vous, il n'y a plus rien de divin dans cet ange…»

Il se mit à rire et tout en riant un nuage noir s'échappa de sa bouche et s'enfonça dans le sol…  
Le corps s'effondra sur lui-même…

Ce fut un long moment de silence devant le vaisseau aux yeux morts…

Dean jeta son fusil sur le lit…Il regardait le message avec inquiétude…Il n'osa l'ouvrir…

« C'est probablement un piège » laissa tomber Sam en s'avançant vers Dean

« Peut- être bien, Sammy…Mais on est sûr de rien….Et moi, je dois savoir… »

Il leva son regard et croisa celui de son frère

« Je sais, Dean… »

Il ouvrit le papier…Une simple adresse griffonnée…

« On y va… »

L'adresse menait vers un entrepôt juste à la sortie de la ville…Il semblait abandonné depuis peu…

« Carpenter en Cie »

La nuit commençait à tomber, Dean ouvrit le coffre de l'impala…Sam le rejoint après avoir scruté l'immeuble cherchant toute trace de piège ou de démons…Rien…

Dean lui tendit un fusil à pompe…Du gros sel…

Sam vérifia que son couteau était bien en place dans sa ceinture arrière…

Dean arma son revolver, le plaça dans son dos …Il prit une lampe de poche qu'il coinça sous son bras et claqua le coffre…

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l'entrée…Sam hésita un instant puis le suivit…De toutes manières, Dean ne ferait pas marche arrière...Et lui non plus…

Il s'était réveillé dans une petite pièce humide sans fenêtre excepté un hublot dans la porte…

Après quelques minutes, méfiant, il se mit à longer le mur, accroupi…Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, il dressa la tête et le nez comme un animal tentant de repérer une odeur familière ou trop étrangère…Il était sale, ses vêtements en lambeaux…Il sentait sa propre odeur mais elle ne le gênait plus, il la connaissait par cœur…L'odeur de la mort, du sang et de la putréfaction…

Il sembla réfléchir…Puis son regard se vida…

Il devait se lever pour voir à travers le hublot…Il s'appuya à la porte…La position debout lui était devenu de moins en moins familière, il mit du temps à se redresser…

A l'extérieur, il aperçut face à lui, une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immense entrepôt…Des chaines qui pendaient au plafond telles des ombres balançant au souffle des courants d'air…

Un bruit de chaîne qui se touche et il fut pris de panique…Il recula à en se s'agenouillant et se réfugia contre le mur…Recroquevillé sur lui-même…Le visage enfoui dans ses bras…

Dean ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir la porte…Il rangea son crochet et la poussa dans un grincement long qui résonna en écho dans l'entrepôt…

Il promena sa lumière dans l'énorme pièce centrale au haut plafond…

«Je me demande ce que c'était ici avant ? »

« On s'en fout… » répliqua Dean

Il arrêta sa lampe de poche sur une porte qui donnait sur un couloir…

Il appuya sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit…

Il s'avança lentement prenant soin d'éclairer chaque pièce de ce qui devait être anciennement, des petites pièces de stockage…

Arrivé au bout, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrepôt…Et face à elle, une porte fermée, la seule du couloir qui le fut…

Dean se retourna et fixa Sam…

Il leva sa lampe de poche vers le hublot…

Quand la lumière lui frappa les yeux…Il se redressa sur ses jambes, position accroupie…

Figé par la peur et la panique…Il recula tellement qu'il sembla s'enfoncer dans le mur…

« Cass » Dans un murmure….

Dean tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée…Il donna la lampe de poche à Sam qui l'éclaira…Il tira le loquet, tourna la clef…

Sam lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras…Dans ses yeux, la phrase du démon

« Méfiez-vous »

Dean secoua son bras pour se détacher de l'étreinte de son frère

« Lâche- moi… »

Il entra et là, tout alla trop vite…

Dean vit bondir sur lui une ombre et avant même d'avoir pu réagir, il se retrouva plaqué au sol…

Sam se rua pour aider son frère, il attrapa l'ombre par les épaules qui refusa de lâcher le cou de Dean…

La lumière de la lampe tenue par Sam l'éclaira…Castiel…

Dean tentait en vain de se défaire de lui mais malgré le fait que l'ange n'en était plus et même s'il semblait avoir beaucoup maigri, il avait une force presque surnaturelle…De celle de l'instinct de survie…

« Cass…Cass, c'est moi…Dean » Sa voix était rauque…Son visage vira au rouge…Il serrait les poignets de Castiel mais rien n'y fit…Il était comme dans un étau…Castiel à califourchon sur lui, le regard fou…

Dean fronça…Cette odeur…Il en eut un haut le cœur…

Sam finit enfin par lui faire lâcher son étreinte…

Mais Castiel se retourna vif comme l'éclair et du poing frappa l'entre jambe du cadet qui s'effondra sous la douleur en laissant tomber la lampe…

Castiel reprit directement sa position sur Dean mais ce dernier eut le temps de le repousser de toutes ses forces du pied…

Castiel tomba sur son dos mais se redressa aussi vite, accroupi en émettant une sorte de grognement qui fit reculer Dean qui venait péniblement de reprendre sa respiration en se mettant assit…

Il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits que déjà Castiel se rua sur lui…Cette fois-ci il fut stoppé dans son élan…Sam, au sol, lui entrava la cheville…

Castiel tomba à 4 pattes face à Dean…

Ils croisèrent leurs regards…Dean ne vit dans le bleu de l'ange que la haine mêlée à la peur…

« Cass, c'est moi…Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Dean…Merde…Fais un effort…»

Dean semblait le supplier…

Un grognement sourd et Castiel tel un animal bondit vers Dean, il s'affala sur les jambes de ce dernier…

A genoux, Sam, la lampe de poche en main venait de le frapper…

Dean repoussa Castiel des pieds, refusant de le toucher…

Il passa sa main sur son visage…Perdu…

« On fait quoi maintenant, Dean ? »

Ce dernier s'écarta de la porte…Il avait la trace de son avant-bras sur son front…Il était resté de longues minutes à observer Castiel en silence…

« J'en sais rien, Sammy… »

Il se retourna et appuya l'arrière de sa tête sur le hublot

« Je voudrais tant que Bobby soit là… »

« Je sais, Dean…Moi, aussi… »

Un court silence

« Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, Sammy…Il est là quelque part à l'intérieur, coincé…Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… »

Il ferma les paupières, fatigué…

« Et puis c'est Cass…Merde… »

« Je sais, Dean mais il va falloir envisager le fait… »

« Le fait que quoi… » l'interrompit Dean sur la défensive…

« Qu'il n'a plus rien d'humain…Que c'est juste un animal…Tu veux quoi ? L'enfermer ? Le ramener chez les fous…Le regarder dépérir sous les drogues…»

« J'ai jamais dit ça, Dean…Calme toi »

« Me calmer…Mais c'est à cause de moi, à cause de nous qu'il en est arrivé là…. »

Dean s'écarta de la porte en hurlant

« Elle avait raison Rachel…Le jour où il a posé la main sur moi…Il a signé son arrêt de mort… »

De rage, Dean frappa dans le mur en gyproc…Il serra sa main blessé contre sa poitrine en posant son front sur le mur…

Sam lui posa la main dans son dos

« Avant d'envisager le pire, on va tenter d'envisager le meilleur…Hum…On a le temps avec nous…D'ici quelques jours, on verra bien comment les choses auront évoluées et on pourra en reparler…Plus calmement…»

« Désolé, Sammy…Mais tu sais ce purgatoire, cet enfer…Ca pourrait être moi à sa place… »

Il se redressa et se tourna vers la porte close

«Je lui en veux de ne pas avoir voulu se battre pour se sauver…Je lui en veux d'avoir laissé gagner la bête…Je m'en veux d'être parti sans lui… »

« Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix…. »

C'était vrai…Mais ça ne changeait rien pour Dean…Rien du tout…

Assis sur le siège conducteur, face à l'entrepôt, Sam accroupit devant lui, soignant sa main blessée…

Dean revoyait en boucle Castiel se ruer sur lui…Ce regard…Cette odeur…Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête…

« On va s'installer ici pendant quelques temps…C'est abandonné, assez éloigné de la ville… » Sam lui sourit quand il rouvrit les yeux à ses mots…

Dean rit doucement…

« Et puis si jamais, on connait déjà l'adresse d'un bon hôpital, hein… » continua l'ainé avec tristesse et une profonde lassitude.

Castiel enfermé…Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, vécu ensemble…Dean ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer mais il se disait qu'il faudrait peut- être l'envisager…

La lune éclaira les murs de l'entrepôt…Le visage de Dean se ferma…Il se leva, Sam suivit son mouvement…

« Merde, Sam…Regarde-moi ça… »

Des signes chassant les anges, des symboles chassant les démons…Dessinés, peint sur tous les murs…

« Quelqu'un visiblement ne tient pas à ce qu'on le retrouve… »

« Faut croire… » Dean fronça les sourcils…Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Au moins, on sera tranquille » continua le cadet en se dirigeant vers le coffre de l'impala, voulant cacher son inquiétude à Dean…

Tout cela était trop étrange…Le retour de Castiel, sa folie…L'entrepôt protégé…

« Quelqu'un veut qu'on fasse le sale boulot à sa place… »

Sam sursauta, Dean l'avait rejoint…

« C'est ce que je pense aussi…Il doit probablement se dire qu'étant ses seuls amis et les seules personnes en qui il ait confiance, il aurait plus de chance avec nous… »

« Et si jamais, cela ne marche pas…Je suis prêt à parier que ses symboles et ses signes ne feront pas long feux sur ses murs…D'une manière ou d'une autre, on est coincé… »

« A moins d'un miracle… »

« Pardon ? »

« Quelqu'un tient peut- être vraiment assez à lui pour nous le confier et espérer le voir guérir… »

« C'est vrai, j'avais pas envisagé ce cas de figure… »

Sam ouvrit le coffre…

«Un ange gardien qui possède son ange gardien…Mince, quelle ironie… »

Dean s'appuya sur la voiture en croisant les bras.

«Tu parles d'un ange gardien… »

Sam ne sut s'il parlait de Castiel ou de l'autre…Il ne chercha pas à savoir…

Il prit un sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule…

« Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'on arrive à le faire revenir de son enfer…. »

Il referma bruyamment le coffre…Dean le foudroya du regard

« Tout doux avec mon bébé, tu veux… »

Ils se sourirent….Unis comme au bon vieux temps…Dean se dit que c'était la seule chose de bien que le purgatoire lui avait apporté…Sam…Sammy…Son frère…Les liens d'hier…

En échange, il lui avait pris le seul ami qu'il eut…Castiel…

Castiel qui avait essayé de le tuer…C'était la 1er fois et pour Dean, ce fut le plus dur à accepter…

7 mois à se battre dos à dos contre les sombres…

2 mois pour faire de lui, un des leurs….

« C'est pas gagné, Sammy… »

Sam avait quitté l'entrepôt début de la matinée faisant promettre à Dean de rester éloigné de Castiel le temps de son absence….

Des réserves de nourriture, acheter l'essentiel…Dean lui avait demandé des vêtements pour Castiel…

Il fallait vraiment trouver un moyen de lui redonner figure humaine…Castiel ne voyait de lui que l'animal, il ne sentait de lui, que le purgatoire….

Dean avait regardé Sam s'éloigner, il secoua sa main devant son visage noyé sous la poussière soulevée par l'impala…Sa main bandée, sa colère éclatée…

Il la frotta par automatisme avec son autre main…

« Désolé, Sammy »

Dans la voiture, il savait…Il savait que Dean ne lui obéirait pas…Mais son frère et Castiel avaient vécu le purgatoire ensemble…Dean trouverait les mots qu'il fallait, Sam savait que sa présence le gênerait…Dean avait beaucoup parlé depuis ce face à face avec ce shapeshifter qui avait failli lui couter la vie…Il avait beaucoup dit sur lui mais il n'en était pas et n'en serait jamais au stade de tout lui avouer…Ce n'était et ce ne serait jamais Dean…

Sam parlerait en son temps à Castiel de leur enfer commun…Mais il devait d'abord le sortir de son purgatoire…Celui dans lequel il se battait encore dans cette cellule improvisée…

Sam jeta un œil vers le ciel…Prière pour un ange…

Un puits sans fin dont il ne crut jamais atteindre le fond…Quand il regarda vers la margelle, il n'y vit que le reflet de yeux rouges et des sourires édentés…Il avait les pieds qui s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux chevilles dans la boue et la vase poisseuse…

Au début, il chercha à sortir…S'agripper aux briques…Mais toujours il glissait, retombait…Pour sortir, il lui faudrait devenir un des leurs…Sinon périr...Il sentit craquer sous ses pieds les squelettes abandonnés…

Ce puits était le seul lieu du purgatoire où la mort était mort…

Il ne sut combien de temps il y resta et combien de temps tous ses regards le fixèrent…Cela lui sembla une éternité mais au purgatoire, qu'était-ce l'éternité si ce n'était une simple journée sur terre….

Il n'y avait comme seul espace de repos que 3 briques désincarcérées du mur sur lequel il pouvait trouver appui…20 cm de liberté dans ce trou infâme…

Il vit soudain s'écraser devant lui, une forme à la peau visqueuse…

Il avait appris à voir dans le noir et dans ce puits, ce fut un gage de survie car la seule lumière qui n'y fut jamais émise, était celle du regard des rampants…

Et cela en était un de rampant qui le fixait à présent…Ses yeux rouges le transperçant…Son souffle rauque…Son haleine fétide…

Un bond, Castiel sauta de son perchoir, la bête s'écrasa sur le mur en grognant, se retournant en s'ébouriffant…

Il n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre…Un os craqua sous sa chaussure…La bête bondit à nouveau…

Castiel se baissa et plongea sa main dans la vase…Il sentit un os et s'en saisit…Il eut juste le temps de balancer sur le côté….Le puits était étroit, il heurta le mur de son épaule…

Lui qui voulait mourir et devenir l'un d'eux, se battait à présent pour survivre…Etait-ce déjà trop tard ?…Il s'aperçut qu'il avait un tibia dans les mains…Il en frappa le bout sur le mur pour faire sauter la jointure…L'os se brisa sur sa longueur…Une arme de fortune…

La bête retroussa les babines et sauta…Castiel se baissa et tendit la main vers le haut….

Le rampant s'empala sur l'os…Il sentit son sang se déverser dans sa manche, lui couler dans le trenchcoat…L'odeur était abominable…Il repoussa la bête de toutes ses forces et se mit à vomir…

Il entendit les grognements stridents des autres rampants qui résonnaient dans le puits…Entre colère et jouissance animale…

A chaque jour son monstre, à chaque jour, l'horreur…Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la faim, elle le tirailla.

Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la soif, elle lui gonflait la gorge…

Il fit alors ce qu'il dut faire…De ses cadavres, il but le sang…De ses cadavres, il mangea la chair…Il les vomissait une fois sur 2…Mais il finit par s'habituer, survivre étant devenu sa priorité…

Il finit par ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir…Il finit par ne plus rêver…

Un être qui ne rêve plus est un être qui meurt…

Son dernier souvenir restera une image gravée…2 garçons qui le soutenaient...Qui lui souriaient…Qui riaient…

« Sammy…Dean…. »

Après ce jour, Castiel ne prononça plus un mot…

Après ce jour, Castiel ne trouva plus jamais le sommeil éveillé…

Ce fut le début de sa fin…

Il se coucha et quand il se réveilla cette unique fois…Le puits avait disparu…Castiel aussi…

Dean l'observait depuis le hublot…Etendu au sol, en chien de fusil…Collé au mur, comme incrusté en lui….

Il n'avait de vêtements que des haillons…Il constata avec tristesse qu'il n'avait plus son trenchcoat…Il avait les pieds nus…Les cheveux hirsutes et sales…Un début de barbe semblant ne plus vouloir pousser lui rongeait le visage…

Dean se souvint de l'odeur…Il se souvint de son regard…De ses mains qui serraient son cou…

Il posa son front sur la petite fenêtre, un petit bruit sec qui fit tressaillir Castiel…Il se réveillait enfin…

Il vit devant lui, ce qui lui sembla une couverture et sur celle-ci posé une bouteille d'eau…

Il s'en saisit d'un geste vif et arrondi…Il tirait sur le bouchon comme un damné…Dean crut l'entendre grogner de rage…

Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer…Il était loin l'ange qui fit son apparition dans cette grange, il y a déjà si longtemps…

Castiel finit par ouvrir la bouteille, il sentit le goulot puis vida la bouteille d'un trait…

Dean le vit se plier en 2 comme prit d'une violente douleur au ventre…Il vomit…

Dean n'en pouvait plus….Il ouvrit la porte…

Castiel se tourna vers lui, accroupi prêt à bondir malgré son teint livide et son manque évident de force…

Dean s'aperçut alors que Castiel avait perdu énormément de poids…Son visage était creusé…Emacié… Derrière toute cette crasse, Dean pouvait voir les os de ses épaules percés son t-shirt en lambeaux…

On aurait dit un rescapé des camps…

Dean s'effondra le long de la porte…Assis, posant sa tête contre celle-ci, il regardait Castiel…

Il sentit son arme dans son dos…Il ferma les yeux…Belle erreur de débutant…Il sourit…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Castiel l'observait à son tour…La tête rentrée dans ses épaules…L'humidité avait fait une trace sur son menton…Mais tout ce que vit Dean se furent ses yeux bleus métalliques sans aucune émotion…Plus aucune innocence…

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux pliés…

Castiel ne bougea pas d'un pouce…Il observait Dean comme on observait une proie mais ce dernier s'en fichait…

Il avait les yeux bleus, Castiel, pas rouges…Il y avait encore de l'espoir…Il y a toujours de l'espoir….

Fin chapitre II


	3. Parle

Chapitre III : «Parle…»

Un coup de feu qui résonna encore et encore…Dean avait tiré…Son visage se figea dans les larmes….Trop tard….

Quand Sam revint début d'après-midi…Il aperçut Dean assis sur les marches de l'entrepôt…Une bière dans les mains, probablement la dernière se dit-il en lançant un regard au pack posé sur le siège passager…

Il se gara…Dean ne réagit pas…Il ne leva même pas la tête quand Sam s'approcha les bras chargés…

« Un petit peu d'aide serait pas de refus »

Son frère se leva, posant sa bouteille, sans le moindre regard pour Sam…Il marcha droit sur l'impala, portière passager encore ouverte…Il prit les derniers sacs…Dans un, il pouvait y apercevoir un nécessaire de toilette et au fond, ce qui semblait être un pantalon et un T-shirt…Dans l'autre, hamburgers et frites…

Sam l'attendait à l'entrée…Il claqua la portière et le rejoignit sans un mot, il passa devant lui et se dirigea droit sur le bureau qui était devenu leur QG…Sam y avait installé son portable et posé le gros sac de toile qui transportait le nécessaire près de la porte…Armes, lampes de poche, sel, eau bénite…

Un sac de vêtement ouvert que Dean repoussa du pied…Il vida ses bras sur le fauteuil d'appoint, seul siège avec une chaise à 4 roues que Sam avait dû bricoler pour la faire tenir debout…

Sam le suivit posant son sac et les bières sur le bureau…

«Que s'est-il passé? » lança Sam sans se retourner, triant ses achats sans réelle conviction, voulant surtout éviter de croiser le regard de Dean.

« Rien »

« Dean…. » insista le cadet

« Rien, Sammy…Justement…Rien du tout… »

Il l'entendit quitter la pièce…Un bruit sec et métallique retentit dans l'entrepôt…

Dean avait balancé du pied un bidon d'aluminium vide à travers le petit couloir…

Manière de libérer sa frustration…

Castiel entendit le bruit, l'écho sur les murs…Il sursauta…Puis refixa son attention vers la porte…Il n'avait pas quitté sa position accroupie depuis que l'homme était rentré dans la pièce…Silencieux, l'observant…

Il fut surpris de ne voir aucun reflet dans ses yeux….Son nouvel ennemi n'avait ni les yeux rouges, ni les yeux sombres…Juste verts aux pigmentations légèrement brunâtres…

Il l'avait regardé….Le scrutant…Cherchant la faille mais ce dernier ne sembla lui vouloir aucun mal…

Il se frotta les lèvres…Le gout de l'eau lui manquait…Il jeta un œil sur la bouteille vide jetée au sol…

Il ne se rappela pas avoir eu soif un jour…Il ne se rappela pas avoir eu faim non plus et là, les 2 le tiraillaient…

Il regarda ses mains…Il sembla pour la 1er fois depuis longtemps prendre conscience de lui…

Prendre conscience que ce corps, c'était le sien…

Il regarda son portrait se refléter dans le plastique de la bouteille….Il n'y aperçut que ses yeux…

Dean l'observait depuis la petite fenêtre…Les mains posées à plat sur la porte…Scrutant le moindre geste ou le moindre regard de l'ange…L'ange, l'était-il seulement encore ?…

Il n'avait pas fui les lieux et ce, même si Dean se demanda en quoi certains des signes tracés sur les murs n'étaient pas en fait, des clefs pour l'empêcher d'être à nouveau cet être de grâce…

Sa folie lâchée dans la ville aurait pu faire craindre le pire…C'était au fond, une sécurité…

Pour savoir, fallait-il déjà que Castiel se rappelle de qui il était…Il n'y avait plus là, que l'animal…Même si de le voir se focaliser sur la bouteille, intriguait Dean…

Castiel la fit tourner sur sa longueur, il semblait chercher à savoir qui était l'homme qui se mirait dans les replis de celle-ci…

Il porta la main à son visage…C'était son reflet…

Dean colla son front sur la vitre…Il aurait voulu entrer en hurler

« Oui, Cass…C'est toi…Toi… » Mais il savait qu'il devait juste garder ses distances.

Cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…Il faudrait de la patience pour réveiller l'ange de sa torpeur…Lui faire oublier qu'ici, ce n'était plus l'enfer même si ce n'était toujours pas le Paradis…

Il était si maigre, tellement marqué…

«Tu n'as plus grand-chose d'un ange…Hein, Cass.. » murmura Dean comme pour lui parler à travers la porte…

Il vit alors Castiel lever les yeux vers lui, comme s'il l'avait entendu…Ils croisèrent leurs regards.

Castiel tiqua en le fixant et tenta de se relever…Avec difficultés, comme si tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, comme si ce geste lui en coutait, comme si en fait, il ne s'était plus tenu debout depuis des mois, terré comme l'animal qu'il était devenu…

Il tituba, il essaya d'avancer mais ses pieds se figèrent sur le sol…Il tomba sur ses genoux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes…Tué par la fatigue, son corps sous-alimenté, épuisé par des mois sans sommeil et de lutte…Par son combat entre l'ange qui sommeillait et la bête qui le dirigeait…

Dean s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour l'aider quand il sentit derrière lui, Sam…

«Tiens »

Il lui tendit le sac de vivre…

« Dis- toi que si il mange…L'ange n'est plus… »

« Je m'en fous de l'ange, Sam…Si il mange, c'est qu'il voudra vivre…C'est Cass qui m'intéresse pas ce qu'il était ou est devenu… »

Il se tourna vers son frère en prenant le sac que ce dernier lui tendit

« Vu son état, je me doute déjà qu'il n'a plus rien d'un ange…Regarde le…Il a la peau sur les os, un vaisseau ne maigrit pas surtout pas au purgatoire où tout est figé….. Mais je m'en fous…Dans ses yeux, Sammy, c'est toujours lui...Je le sais, je le sens...Il faut juste qu'il se souvienne… »

« Je reste ici…Vas- y seul…Il est plus lié avec toi qu'avec moi…Parle le lui, Dean…Il doit entendre le son de ta voix… »

« Lui parler de quoi ?...D'hier ? Du purgatoire ?...Se souviendra-t-il de l'un et voudra-t-il entendre parler de l'autre ?...Ses progrès sont tellement infimes que j'ai peur qu'un mot ne nous le fasse perdre à jamais… »

« Tu penses que cela peut être pire que ce qu'il est devenu maintenant ?...On ne peut pas rester dans l'expectative, Dean…Cass dans cet état- là, c'est juste ingérable sur le long terme… »

« Je sais, Sammy… » laissa tomber Dean en se retournant, épaules basses…

« Reste là, tu veux… »

Dean avait besoin de savoir Sam à ses côtés même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…Un soutien derrière les murs…Une ancre…

Dean n'était pas fait pour ce genre de scène mélo-dramatique…Lui qui se refugiait plus facilement dans le silence ou dans la colère…

Il avait déjà dû prendre sur lui lors de son face à face muet avec Castiel, pour ne pas hurler sa frustration devant le mur qu'il était devenu…

Il se serait bien levé pour le secouer, pour lui gueuler sa rage au visage, pour qu'il se réveille…Pour qu'il redevienne celui que Dean avait laissé derrière lui et non pas pour ce que le purgatoire venait de lui rendre…

On aurait dit que cet enfer voulait le punir de l'avoir fui en lui montrant soudain le résultat de sa pénitence accomplie…

« Jusqu'ici, le purgatoire me poursuit, Sammy…Il me jette à la figure, l'addition…Tu as vaincu mais regarde ce que cela t'en a couté… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Dean…Ce fut son choix et pas le tien…Le poids de sa culpabilité était bien trop lourd…Si tu veux le sauver, pardonne lui ses erreurs… »

Dean jeta un œil sur le côté pour croiser le visage de son frère

« Pardonne- toi, Dean… »

« Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, Sammy et je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner non plus…J'ai juste des regrets à partager…Rien d'autres… »

Il déverrouilla la porte

« Ferme derrière moi…Et surtout reste…»

« Je serais là, Dean….T'inquiète »

« Bien » murmura l'ainé…

Castiel fixait ses mains...Il semblait vouloir lire dans les lignes de celle-ci, il semblait y chercher des réponses…

La porte s'ouvrit...Par reflexe, il recula…

Dean entra plus sûr de lui que quelques heures plus tôt…

«Hey, Cass »…Il ouvrit le sac tout en parlant et restant debout

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi… »

Il entendit la porte se refermer et vit le regard sur le qui-vive de Castiel se tourner vers celle-ci…

Il prit un hamburger…Castiel le fixa, plissant les yeux…

« Debout… » ordonna Dean, gardant la voix basse…

« Si tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose, va falloir que tu te comportes autrement que comme un animal…Tu m'entends, Cass !…»

Il le fixa sévère mais un léger sourire sur ses lèvres

« Debout…Allez » Sa voix s'était radoucie…

Il le vit soudain bondir vers lui, main tendue mais un pas sur le côté empêcha Castiel de se saisir de l'hamburger…

Il se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, accroupi…

« Non, Cass…Pas question…Tu te lèves et seulement tu l'auras ton fichu burger…DEBOUT »

Il l'entendit grogner en reculant. Il cogna le mur et pendant un instant toisa Dean, essayant de le percer du regard…

« Debout, Cass » Sa voix était douce mais inflexible…

Castiel le regarda un long moment, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le hamburger…Dean le vit s'appuyer sur le mur...Il le vit grimacer…Il se demandait si c'était son état physique qui le rendait si faible ou si c'était le fait d'avoir dû se maintenir dans une position trop longtemps accroupie qui l'avait usé…

Il pencha pour la 2eme option en repensant à ses mains qui la veille avait essayé de l'étrangler….

Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses poignets…Il pourrait les lui briser rien qu'en les serrant tant ils lui paraissaient fragiles…Ses doigts abîmés, rongés par la crasse, les ongles brisés à sang qui s'accrochaient au mur pour tenter de soulever ce corps si maigre mais qui paraissait lui peser si lourd…

Il arriva enfin à se tenir debout…Dean lui sourit…

Castiel se maintenait dos collé au mur…Les jambes légèrement pliées…Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus…

Dans son regard, du défi mais aussi et surtout, de la douleur…

Dean posa le sac au sol et s'approcha doucement…Il tendit le hamburger vers Castiel tout en essayant de le calmer en tendant la paume de son autre main…

« Calme…Shhhhhh…. »

Sam observait la scène depuis la fenêtre, il sentit sa gorge se serrer…Il n'avait plus rien de l'ange dont il se souvint ni même du fou qui avait réussi à rester Castiel malgré tout…

Là, il n'y aurait pas le vaisseau, jamais il n'aurait perçu l'ange…Jamais…

Il espérait que cela marche…Que Castiel mange…Il le fallait…

Castiel passait du regard de Dean à sa main…L'odeur…Cette odeur si différente de celle des cadavres qui pourrissaient sous ses pieds et sur lesquels il marchait et finissait par s'enfoncer…

Il ferma les yeux pour fuir l'image…Son image, celle d'un Castiel dans la mort jusqu'aux genoux, accroupi sur son rebords…Dans cette infamie sans nom…

Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit doucement la main…Dean n'osa pas respirer de peur de le faire fuir…

Un geste rapide et il s'en saisit…Dean lui sourit…

Il se pencha et prit un autre hamburger dans le sac…

« Bon appétit… »

Castiel le regarda mordre dans le sien et tout en le regardant porta la nourriture à sa bouche…

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres craquelées et mordit sans cesser de fixer Dean…

Il mâchait bouche ouverte, trop pleine…Dean vit son regard brillé…

Il se laissa tomber à nouveau au sol, tant pour savourer son repas que parce que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter…

Dean s'assit à son tour…Face à face, l'un et l'autre…

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour partager un repas avec lui dans de pareilles circonstances…

Soudain, Castiel se mit à sentir la viande, Dean vit son visage se marquer entre colère et surprise….

Il fixa furieux Dean…Il savait…

« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut » Il avait dit cela sans aucun trait d'humour…Platement, fataliste…

Il vit soudain les lèvres de Castiel bouger, il tendait de parler…Mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre un sourd grognement…

Dean jeta son repas au sol

« C'est ça, Cass…Parle…Gueule….Fais ce que tu veux mais dis quelque chose… » le supplia Dean

« Parle » murmura-t-il

Castiel sentit une profonde lassitude, comme une fatigue soudaine…Il regarda sa moitié d'hamburger et comprit…

C'était donc toujours le purgatoire, tout cela n'était donc qu'un cauchemar…Cet être qui lui avait redonné espoir était donc lui aussi le produit de ses enfers…

Il s'était fait encore piégé par cet infime espace d'humanité qui survivait en lui…

Il jeta l'hamburger contre le mur derrière lui, le regard plongeant dans celui de l'homme assis face à lui mais il n'arriva pas à voir en celui-ci le moindre signe de danger…

« Parle… »

Parle, ce mot raisonna en lui comme un appel…Et soudain cette voix, ce regard….

Sa faiblesse, cette sensation de décrocher de la réalité, laissèrent passer un temps les images d'hier….

Etait –ce encore un de ses cauchemars sans fin ? …Il eut envie alors d'entendre le son de sa propre voix…Celle tue pendant des mois…Enfermée dans ce vaisseau dont il reprit semi-conscience…

Dean le vit s'observer…Il semblait planer et redécouvrir sous l'effet de la drogue ce corps qui était le sien…

Comme si celle-ci brisait les barrières dressées dans sa mémoire…

Il releva la tête et croisa 2 grands yeux verts…Il les reconnaissait ses yeux…Son cerveau fouilla sous la torpeur qui l'envahissait petit à petit…

C'était lui….

Castiel essaya de parler mais il ne réussit à émettre qu'un nouveau grognement…Même sa voix avait été oubliée dans les tréfonds…

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser tomber dans ce puits sans fond d'un sommeil qui ne lui apporterait que des visions d'horreur….

A son réveil, la bête reprendrait sa place, sûrement…Dans cet instant de lucidité lointaine, essayer encore

Dean le vit se concentrer, tant pour rester éveiller que pour tenter de parler…

« Parle… » le supplia-t-il à nouveau

Il rouvrit les yeux et dans un bruit sourd semblant sortir du plus profond de sa gorge, un râle…

« De…an…. »

Il s'effondra…Il sentit alors une épaule…L'odeur du cuir…Puis il plongea dans les méandres du purgatoire…Encore et toujours….

Sam vit son frère serrer Castiel contre lui…Ce dernier, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou, endormi…

« On va y arriver, Cass…Tu vas voir…On va y arriver »

Il lui frottait le dos, comme un frère qui réconforte un autre…

Sam sourit et entra à son tour….

Dean était assis sur une caisse en bois retournée…Il le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes…Il le voyait se battre dans ses cauchemars…Ses paupières secouées, son visage contracté…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant…

Sam et lui l'avait déplacé…Changé de pièce, une plus proche du bureau….Plus petite mais plus propre surtout….

Sam avait réussi à trouver un lit de camp pliable en revenant de la ville…

Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais au moins, il ne dormirait plus à même le sol comme une bête.

Maintenant il fallait lui rendre figure humaine…

Sam entra un seau dans une main et des serviettes de l'autre…

« Les douches du personnel sont HS…Faudra faire avec les moyens du bord… »

« Bien » laissa tomber Dean en se levant

« Faut le bouger du lit »

Il jeta les serviettes au sol…

« Faut essayer de le faire tenir assis….Aide moi » lança-t-il à Dean en posant le seau près du lit de fortune...

Dean se leva

«Mets la boite contre le mur »

Dean obéit sans rechigner…

« On va l'asseoir dessus…Ca sera plus facile »

Dean souleva Castiel en le prenant sous les bras à hauteur d'aines…

« Ca va aller ? »

« Il pèse que dalle » Il fit un mouvement tel que Sam se vit dans l'incapacité de l'aider…Un fait express, typique à Dean…Il voulait s'en occuper seul…Sam sourit

Il posa Castiel sur la boite mais il dut le retenir, on aurait dit un pantin désarticulé …

« Bon…On a les vêtements.. » Il fouilla dans un sac près du lit pendant que Dean maintenait Castiel assis, accroupi à sa droite…

« Et on a du savon… »

Il sortit une bouteille du sac…

Il s'approcha et se mit, mal à l'aise, à déshabiller Castiel…

« Putain cette odeur…C'est une horreur » Dean grimaça…

Sam se redressa et lui enleva son t-shirt, ce dernier semblait lui coller à la peau…

« Mais… »

Il pencha le corps vers lui…Dean l'aidait en tenant la taille de Castiel…

« Oh merde… » souffla le cadet.

« Sammy » continua Dean….

L'odeur n'était pas celle du purgatoire, l'odeur n'était pas celle de la mort…

L'odeur était celle de Castiel…De son corps, de ses plaies…Sang mêlé de pus et de crasse qui rongeait son dos et sa poitrine…

Par reflexe, Dean lui prit le visage et le colla contre sa poitrine

«Oh Putain »

Sam s'était accroupi, il tenait dans ses mains le t-shirt…Ce t-shirt, hier, synonyme de sa folie…Aujourd'hui, synonyme de sa pénitence…

Sam prit le seau, trempa la serviette et doucement, commença à laver Castiel…

D'abord son visage, mais il avait beau frotter, il semblait toujours vouloir rester aussi sale…La crasse comme 2eme peau…

Il le savonna en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses plaies…Dean l'entendit geindre mais il ne se réveilla pas…

Les frères ne s'échangèrent aucun mot…Dean bougeant Castiel sous les ordres muets de Sam qui continuait tant bien que mal à essayer de redonner un semblant d'humanité à ce corps meurtri…

Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes, seau à la main…Sur le sol, les serviettes, témoins silencieuses…

Castiel avait le visage pâle et les traits grisâtres…Dean pouvait percevoir ses pommettes ressortirent sous ses yeux creusés…La barbe lui rongeant la peau comme une lèpre…

Dean se souvint du purgatoire…

De la seule rivière qui la traversait…Eau claire et fraiche, seule trace d'humanité dans cette horreur sans nom….

Ils n'avaient jamais le temps de s'y pencher longtemps, le reflet de leurs ennemis brisant la pureté de celle-ci…Le sang s'y mêlant…Ils n'avaient jamais le temps de se laver, cet enfer leur interdisait d'être humain…La crasse faisait la bête…La bête faisait l'homme…

Etre ensemble les avait sauvés…  
Etre seul, l'avait tué…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sam qui revint…Il avait, en plus d'un nouveau seau, pris la trousse de secours…

Dean lui sourit, triste…

« Va falloir lui enlever son pantalon… » Il regarda Dean…Il vit clairement la gêne sur son visage….L'embarras…

« On va le remettre sur le lit..Hummm…Et pendant que je m'en occupe, tu vas aller chercher de nouvelles serviettes…Celles-ci sont mortes »

« Ca va aller, Sammy…J'ai déjà vu des fesses…Les tiennes entre autres… » Il rit mais sans joie…

« Comme tu veux… »

Ils le reposèrent sur le lit…Dean détourna le regard quand Sam tira sur le pantalon de lin…

« Merde » laissa tomber le cadet.

Dean se tourna vers lui…Les jambes de Castiel était dans le même état que son torse…De profondes lacérations sur les cuisses et les mollets, pareilles à des morsures et des griffes perçant la chair.

Son boxer était sale et souillé…Dean eut un haut le cœur…Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément…

Il se leva brusquement. Il partit sans un mot suivi du regard par Sam…

Appuyé contre le capot de l'impala, bière à la main, Dean fixait le ciel…La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il faisait frais, il avait appris à apprécier le froid tant la chaleur lui était devenue insupportable…

Il aimait cette solitude et ce calme…

Il regardait les étoiles…Ses étoiles absentes de l'enfer…Il ferma les yeux…

Il aurait voulu que tout soit différent…

Il aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant la folie de Castiel…

Le Dean d'aujourd'hui n'aurait pas agi comme le Dean d'hier et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé…

Une apocalypse pour une autre, qu'est-ce que cela aurait bien pu changer ?

Au moins, il n'y aurait jamais eu…Ni Sam et son mur, ni Castiel et les âmes, ni lui et ce purgatoire, et ni maintenant cette culpabilité qui le rongeait devant son ami qui sombrait…

Il n'y était pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui…

Voir le corps de l'ange ainsi crucifié par son Père dans cet enfer, voilà l'image que Dean garderait à jamais graver…

Il souffla et vida sa bière…Cela servait à rien de ressasser le passé…Il fallait faire avec le présent…il se redressa et jeta sa bouteille au loin…

Sam avait habillé Castiel…Un pantalon en Jean un peu trop grand…Il avait nettoyé ses plaies du mieux qu'il put…Celles de ses jambes étaient moins infectées que celle de son dos…

Il l'avait retourné sans difficulté sur son ventre…

Il sortit de la trousse une paire de ciseaux pour couper des compresses ….Il ne vit pas le corps bougé, concentré qu'il était sur son travail…

Il sentit le froid sur sa peau…Puis une étrange sensation de picotement sur ses jambes…

Il tourna la tête doucement et vit un homme penché…Une arme à la main…

Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Castiel lui bondit dessus comme un félin…

Il s'était réveillé d'un coup, sortit de sa torpeur par un énième cauchemar…

Sam se retrouva au sol, étendu sur le ventre…Il lâcha ses ciseaux dont Castiel s'empara immédiatement…

Sam se retourna mais il était déjà sur lui et lui planta la lame dans l'épaule...Sam hurla et son cri fit sursauter Castiel…

A califourchon sur Sam, la lame à nouveau dressée, il croisa son regard…

Sam tenait son épaule, le sang coulant entre ses doigts…

« Cass…C'est moi….Sam…Tu ne me reconnais pas ?...Sam… »

Cette voix, ce regard…Castiel sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs…Il reprit petit à petit le contrôle…Sam ne bougeait pas…Il percevait le trouble de l'ange…Il fallait lui laisser du temps et ce même si son épaule lui faisait mal…Tenir, le laisser revenir ici et quitter là-bas…

Castiel tiqua et ouvrit la bouche…Aucun son mais sur ses lèvres mais Sam put y lire son prénom….

« Oui, Cass…C'est moi…Sammy» Il lui sourit…

Castiel se redressa soudain…Dean apparut à l'entrée...Tout ce que ce dernier vit, c'était Castiel, la lame dressée, le sang coulant le long de son bras…

Le sang de Sam, étendu au sol…

Tout se passa trop vite…Vécu comme un ralenti….

Il sortit son arme et avant même que Sam eut le temps de crier…Il la pointa sur Castiel…

Ce dernier fit mine d'abaisser sa lame…

« NON » hurla Dean en tirant…

« DEAN…NON » le hurlement de Sam croisa celui de son frère….Trop tard…

Un léger recul….Castiel lâcha les ciseaux…Il fixa sa poitrine, puis tiqua et toucha de l'index, mi surpris mi curieux, un trou à hauteur de celle-ci…Il fronça les sourcilles en regardant le sang coulé puis releva la tête vers Dean et croisa son regard…

Des larmes dans celui-ci…Une grimace sur le visage de l'autre…

Castiel toussa…Le gout du sang dans la bouche…

Sam n'osait pas bouger, pétrifiée devant cette scène surréaliste…

Dean, son arme toujours pointée sur Castiel, les larmes brouillant sa vue...Le regard de Castiel dans le sien et puis un étrange instant suspendu…

L'ange sourit…Un sourire vrai, de celui d'hier…La bête n'était plus mais Dean avait tiré…

Castiel toussa une dernière fois, il porta la main à sa bouche et regarda le sang, son sang sur le bout de ses doigts, intrigué…Il s'effondra sur Sam…

Dean posa sa crosse sur son front, regard sur le sol…Puis il enfonça la paume des mains sur ses yeux…

Sam repoussa Castiel sur le côté, tout en tenant son bras…Son épaule le lançait mais ce ne fut pas cette douleur qui fut la plus terrible…

Il pouvait apercevoir le trou de sortie dans le dos de Castiel…Affalée sur son flanc, il se vidait de son sang…

Fin chapitre III


	4. J'ai besoin que vous le sauviez

Chapitre IV : « J'ai besoin que vous le sauviez… »

Il attendait depuis bientôt une heure…Le visage fermé, à l'aguet…

Le dispensaire de nuit allait fermer ses portes…Il sortit en refermant la portière sans la claquer.

Il releva le col de sa veste et marcha droit vers la porte d'entrée…Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à travers la fenêtre…La salle d'attente était vide mais encore éclairée…Il poussa la porte, elle était fermée…

Un regard…La rue était déserte…Il sortit son crochet…La porte céda…Une petite sonnerie retentit…

Il porta la main à sa ceinture arrière….

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, lunettes sur le bout du nez apparut…

« Bonsoir…Je suis désolé mais je pensais avoir fermé la porte…Le service de nuit est fini…Il faut vous rendre au dispensaire de St Sebastian…C'est à 2 rues d'ici… »

« J'ai pas besoin d'un dispensaire…J'ai besoin de vous… »

Il sortit d'un geste son revolver et le pointa sur le médecin…

«Vous êtes toubib ? »

L'homme enleva ses lunettes…Il ne semblait pas effrayé…

« Oui…Je suis toubib comme vous dites…»

« Prenez vos affaires… »

« Non… »

Dean arma son revolver

« Prenez vos affaires…. » gronda-t-il

« Tout de suite »

« Ou quoi ? Vous allez me tirer dessus…Je vous serais plus très utile du coup »

« Ne me testez pas toubib, je ne suis pas d'humeur… »

Il pointa son genou…

«Vous voulez une canne pour le restant de vos jours?»

Il vit alors le sang sur les mains de Dean…La détresse aussi sur son visage derrière sa colère froide…

« Vous devriez l'amener à l'hôpital… »

Dean parut surpris…

« Non, je ne peux pas sinon croyez moi que j'y serais déjà allé….Alors magnez votre cul…Prenez votre matos et suivez-moi….Ne m'obligez pas à tirer… »

« Dans le quartier, vous aurez vite fait d'attirer l'attention… »

« Je m'en fous…J'ai plus rien à perdre… » laissa-t-il tomber, la voix éteinte…

Il en avait vu des cas similaires…Il en avait soigné aussi…C'était surtout cela, la vie dans ce genre de dispensaire de nuit…Les indigents…Les gens de l'ombre…

« Quel type de blessure ? »

Dean hésita à répondre…

« Par balle » laissa-t-il tomber.

« Et ? »

« Dans la poitrine…Il va mourir si vous ne m'aidez pas, Doc…Il est peut-être déjà mort… »

Dean baissa son arme…Fatigué, trop las…

Un long silence dans lequel le médecin semblait scruter l'âme de Dean….

« Je vais venir avec vous…Mais si j'estime que son cas est trop critique…J'appellerais une ambulance...Je vous accompagnerais qu'à cette seule condition… »

Dean releva la tête et sourit, lointain

« Non… »

« Alors je boiterais pour le restant de mes jours »

Il recula et s'appuya sur le comptoir d'accueil…

« Je vous en supplie, Doc… »

« A vous de voir… »

Il revit Castiel étendu sur le sol, se vidant de son sang…Il entendit Sam hurler après lui

« Il est vivant…Dean, il respire…»

Vivant mais comme mort…La peau presque transparente…les yeux ouverts sur le vide, vitreux…

Dean poussa le médecin et se rua dans vers la pièce arrière, il se mit à fouiller les armoires…Il jeta dans un carton vide, bandages, matériel de suture…Il chercha des calmants, anti douleurs, des antiseptiques…

« La morphine...Où est la morphine ? »

« Je ne vous le dirais pas…Et vous venez de déclencher l'alarme… » Il indiqua du doigt une petite lumière qui clignotait au-dessus du meuble- pharmacie que Dean venait de forcer…

Il posa la crosse de son revolver sur son front….De rage, il frappa son poing blessé sur le côté de l'armoire…

« Merde…»

Il se tourna furieux et le pointa de son arme

« Si il meurt…VOUS êtes mort…»

Il s'empara de la boite et poussa à nouveau le médecin pour sortir…

« Attendez »

Dean ne retourna pas, bout des doigts sur la poignée

Le médecin le rejoignit, trousse en main…

« Allons- y avant que la police n'arrive… »

Il vit le visage de Dean se détendre…

« Je ne fais pas cela pour vous…Mais je suis médecin et toute vie a une valeur pour moi… »

Dean ouvrit la porte

« Il a été blessé comment ? Il n'a tué personne j'espère… »

« Il n'a tué personne…Et c'est moi qui lui ait tiré dessus.. »

Il passa devant le médecin et sans vérifier que celui-ci le suive, il courut jusqu'à la voiture…

Il s'installa au volant en jetant la boite sur le siège arrière…Le bruit du moteur…

Puis la porte passager qui grinça puis claqua…Dean croisa le regard du médecin…

« Je m'appelle Sergei Miroslav… »

« Dean » Il posa son arme sur sa jambe…

« Votre téléphone, Doc… » Il tendit sa main…Miroslav hésita puis fouilla la poche de son pantalon et le lui donna…Dean le jeta dans sur le matériel médical, à l'arrière…

« Ouvrez la boite à gant… »

Le médecin obtempéra….Dean se pencha et fouilla tout en le tenant à l'œil….

Il lui jeta un bout de tissu dans les mains…

« Fichez- moi ça sur votre tête… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?… »

Dean se redressa et mit en route la voiture

« Oui, c'est nécessaire…Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire et je vous ramène ici…Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous rappliquiez avec les flics par la suite… »

« Aussi simple que ça ? »

« Aussi simple que ça, toubib…Pour le reste, on a l'habitude de gérer… »

Il se tourna vers lui

« Alors ? » ordonna-t-il

Miroslav mit le sac en tissu sur sa tête en soufflant…

« C'est ridicule »

« C'est pour votre bien…Ca me ferait chier de devoir vous planter…Je ne laisse, en général, jamais de témoin derrière moi… » Il sourit…Le médecin avait réagi à ses mots en s'enfonçant dans son siège….Dean alluma le radio-cassette…AC/DC…

La voiture fit un sursaut et partit dans un ronronnement …

Ce fut le silence…Pesant…Puis Sam se pencha sur Castiel…Il semblait inerte, sans vie…Tout ce sang…

Sam vit soudain une bulle se former sur le coin de sa bouche…Il s'accroupit grimaçant en poussant des 2 mains le corps, le faisant rouler doucement sur le dos…Il s'avança, posant son genou dans la flaque de sang qui s'était formé sous la poitrine de l'ange qui visiblement n'en était plus un…Il saignait, une balle pouvait l'abattre…Pas de lumière…Juste….Un râle…

« Il est vivant...Dean…Il respire »

« Quoi ? » Dean se redressa d'un bond et rejoignit son frère…Il se pencha sur Castiel…A chaque respiration, une fine bulle sur le recoin de ses lèvres

« On fait quoi là ? » lança perdu Dean.

« On va déjà le remettre sur son lit …Aide moi »

Dean vit son frère grimacer en fermant les yeux…

« Laisse…Je m'en occupe » Dean le repoussa doucement, il coinça son arme à hauteur de ceinture…

Il attrapa Castiel et le souleva….Un poids mort mais si léger…Il le tira jusqu'au lit où d'un geste sûr et en douceur, il reposa le corps…

Sam le rejoignit en s'emparant de la trousse

« Faut stopper l'hémorragie…Il est occupé de se vider là »

Dean se redressa

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sammy ? » murmura-t-il

« Il m'a attaqué et puis soudain, je ne sais pas…D'un coup, il a semblé me reconnaitre… »

« Merde » Dean frappa du poing dans le vide

« MERDE… »

Sam pressa la plaie

« Viens ici et aide moi…Tu gueuleras après… »

Dean se rapprocha et s'agenouilla…

« Appuie la dessus…Je vais le mettre sur le côté… »

La plaie dans son dos était nette mais saignait abondamment…

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital... »

« On ne peut pas, Sammy….Tu le sais bien….Si on sort d'ici avec lui…Il est mort… »

« Si on reste ici avec lui, dans cet état…Il mourra de toutes façons… »

L'ainé souffla et regarda le sang coulé entre ses doigts, à travers la serviette appuyée sur son torse…

Il se leva…

«Je vais aller chercher de l'aide…Toi, reste avec lui… »

Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon…Puis regarda ses doigts, ceux qui avaient appuyés sur la détente…

« C'est pas ta faute, Dean…J'aurais agi pareil à ta place… »

« Oui…Mais tu n'étais pas à ma place…»

Il regarda une dernière fois Castiel, son visage avait pris une teinte blanchâtre, proche de la mort…Sam pressait une serviette dans son dos et une autre sur sa poitrine…Le sang perçait des 2 côtés

« On va le perdre et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura plus de miracle… » Dean frotta son visage des 2 mains

Il sentit le sang sur sa peau…

« Dean » Il croisa le regard de Sam

« J'y vais…Si jamais…Préviens moi…. »

« Fais attention à toi…. »

« T'inquiète…. » Il se pencha et prit une serviette sale mais humide et nettoya son visage…

Il vit Sam plisser des yeux

« Ca va aller toi ? »

Il pointa son épaule du doigt

«Ca ira…C'est rien de bien grave…Fous le camp et fais gaffe à toi surtout »

Quand son frère quitta la pièce, Sam put enfin laisser libre recours à sa douleur…Son épaule lui faisait mal et le fait de presser les plaies de Castiel n'arrangeait rien…

Le sang cessa de couler entre ses doigts…Les serviettes imbibées de cette vie qui fuyait…

« Tiens bon, Cass….Je t'en supplie…Tiens bon »

Sa respiration était rauque et difficile…Comme un noyé qui tentait de reprendre son souffle…

Ce corps n'était qu'une plaie…Castiel, une ombre perdue…

Sam leva les yeux au ciel…

« Pourquoi ? »

Pendant tout le trajet, Miroslav ne dit rien…Il sentait la route défilée…La musique l'empêchait de se repérer et la cagoule de même…

Il fit mine de l'enlever

« Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, Doc »

« Quoi ? Vous comptez me tirer dans le genou ? Encore…» ironisa ce dernier

« Non…La tête fera très bien l'affaire » répliqua du tac au tac Dean, en souriant, morose.

« On y est bientôt » continua l'ainé en respirant un grand coup.

« Vous connaissez le blessé ? Vous semblez inquiet pour lui…Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus ? »

« Vous posez trop de question…Ca ne vous regarde pas…Contentez- vous de le soigner…Et on en restera là...»

« J'en conclus donc que vous le connaissez… »

Dean ferma les yeux, exaspéré…

« Fermez là »

Il augmenta le volume de la musique…

Sur la route qu'il fixait, il revoyait celle du purgatoire, la seule perdue sur ses kilomètres de forêts sombres et denses…Humides et chaudes, chape de béton sur leurs épaules…

Castiel avait perdu ses pouvoirs, les combats devenaient plus rudes, plus sanglants…Tous à la poursuite d'un ange qui les avait trahi et d'un homme qui les avait chassé...

Castiel essayait toujours de les fuir alors que lui, Dean, chasseur dans l'âme, courait après leur mort.

Castiel combattait à ses côtés pour lui mais pas par conviction…

Il voyait en ses créatures, des êtres vivants….Dean n'y voyait que le néant…

Ils avaient souvent été blessé…Ce fut la 1er fois que Dean perçut une souffrance physique chez Castiel…Ce dernier la découvrait à chaque blessure, et elles se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes…Il finit par s'y habituer prenant cela comme une part de sa pénitence…Ce fut source de nombreuses disputes entre eux dans cet enfer…

Ils se disputaient oui, mais ils ne se quittèrent jamais…Non pas parce que c'était une nécessité mais parce qu'ils étaient liés…Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant Dean ne pouvait envisager de continuer son chemin sans lui...Leur différence était leur force tant là-bas qu'ici…

Ca lui faisait mal de voir la bête en Castiel parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce qu'il était…Lui…Et il ne voulait pas que son ami soit son reflet…Parce qu'en Castiel, il voulait retrouver l'ange qui lui avait montré sa part d'humanité, celui qui avait réveillé en lui, un Dean plus empathique…Un Dean plus humain…

Ils avaient pris cette route perdue au milieu des ténèbres…Elle mena nulle part mais sur son chemin, ils ne croisèrent plus d'âmes sombres…

Dean marchait vers sa liberté…Castiel le savait…Il était plus serein…Dean allait bientôt rentrer chez lui et lui, aussi…

L'un sur terre et l'autre sous terre…La fin de la route signerait la fin de leur parcours…La fin du voyage…Peut être un jour, il trouverait lui aussi son chemin mais en attendant il partageait celui de Dean…

La musique cessa et ramena Dean à la réalité…Au loin, l'entrepôt…Miroslav sentit la voiture ralentir…

Dean le guida à travers les couloirs…Aux bruits de l'écho qui résonnaient Miroslav savait qu'il était dans un endroit vide et spacieux…

Quand Dean entra dans la pièce, il n'osa pas lever le regard vers Sam…Il avait éteint son téléphone…Au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir…

Sam était assis sur la caisse en bois, les épaules voutées…Penché sur Castiel…Il se retourna, le visage marqué…

Dean eut soudain froid…Ils croisèrent leur regard…Dean tiqua, les yeux embrouillés…

«Je pense qu'il respire plus… » laissa tomber Sam…

« Non, Sammy…Dis pas ça… » La voix de Dean se brisa…

Miroslav enleva sa cagoule et sans un mot se dirigea vers le lit…Sam ne bougea pas…

Le médecin posa sa trousse…Il balança doucement Castiel sur son dos et posa sa tête sur son thorax…Il prit son pouls…

Il ouvrit sa trousse, prit son stéthoscope…

«Aidez-moi à l'asseoir… » ordonna le médecin

Sam obtempéra…

Le médecin retira la serviette qui lui collait à sa plaie…Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la vue de ses nombreuses cicatrices…Il écouta son souffle de vie…

Le sang se remit à couler mais légèrement…

« Il est vivant…Mais son pouls est très faible et son état… » Il souffla

« Il va s'en sortir ? » Dean s'avança en posant sa boite au sol…

« S'en sortir… » Il leva les yeux sur Dean

« C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant…Rendez-moi mon téléphone…Il faut appeler une ambulance d'urgence sinon votre… »

Il regarda Castiel

« Sinon il n'a aucune chance….»

« Si on sort d'ici…Il est mort.. »

Miroslav passa de Dean qui baissa la tête à Sam qui en fit de même…

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire...On ne peut compter que sur vous, Doc »

« Je suis médecin généraliste…Je ne suis pas Dieu…Je ne fais pas de miracle..»

«Vous inquiétez pas…Lui non plus…Alors faites ce que vous pouvez… »

« Je peux rien…Je suis désolé…On ne peut même pas savoir quels sont les dommages internes…Et puis vous avez vu son état…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Soignez-le… « Dean avait haussé le ton…

« Comment ? Avec une boite de pansement et une trousse médicale de fortune…Vous espérez quoi ? » répliqua le médecin en haussant le ton…

« J'espère que vous le sauverez, Doc…J'ai besoin que vous le sauviez… » Il souffla ses derniers mots…

Dean quitta la pièce…Laissant seuls Miroslav et Sam aux côtés d'un Castiel qui s'accrochait à un mince filet de vie…

Un sifflement étrange…Miroslav se retourna…Castiel avait respiré plus profondément…

« Déjà son poumon n'est pas touché, c'est plutôt bon signe…Vous pouvez le recoucher… »

Sam obéit sans un mot, le visage fermé, les yeux vides…

« C'est votre frère ? » Il jeta un œil vers la porte tout en fouillant sa trousse

« Oui »

« Je m'en doutais...Et lui ? »

Il souleva la serviette posée sur la poitrine de Castiel

« Un ami… »

« Un ami ? »

« C'est…C'est compliqué… »

« Expliquez-moi…J'aime savoir qui je soigne… »

« Non, Doc…En plus, vous ne me croiriez pas… »

« Essayez toujours »

Sam lui sourit…

« Non…Moins vous en savez, mieux ce sera pour vous… »

Il nettoya la plaie qui s'était remise à saigner…Il prit une poudre blanche dans sa trousse, il en mit sur la blessure…Il plaça une compresse qu'il fixa à l'aide de sparadrap…Le tout avec des gestes sûrs et précis…Sam l'observa….Il lui rappelait les médecins que son frère et lui avaient pour habitude de croiser dans leurs chasses…

Il roula Castiel sur le côté et fit pareil pour sa plaie dans le dos…Il le recoucha…Puis banda son torse pour maintenir les compresses…

Il prit sa température et lui fit 2 piqûres, Sam ne demanda aucune explication…

« Vous venez d'où, Doc ? »

« Pardon, » Il parut surpris par la question, saisi aussi, concentré qu'il était sur son travail…

«J'ai croisé assez de gens comme vous pour voir que vous n'êtes pas un médecin ordinaire...»

Un court silence…

« Je suis serbo-croate…J'ai été infirmier pendant la guerre de Yougoslavie…Ca vous va comme explication… »

Il était sur la défensive...Sam pointa Castiel du doigt

« Vous l'avez soigné comme un médecin de terrain qui agit dans l'urgence… »

Le médecin baissa le regard

« C'est exact… »

« C'est pour cela que son état vous mets mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Miroslav sortit une fiole et en badigeonna une compresse…Il se mit à soigner les plaies infectées…

« J'ai soigné les rescapés des camps serbes…Ils avaient pareilles allures…Leurs cicatrices étaient différentes mais les traces restent les mêmes…. »

Sam se pencha vers le médecin

« Il revient du purgatoire, Doc…Le vrai purgatoire… » Dans un sombre murmure

« Vous avez la foi ? »

« Pardon ? » Miroslav le regardait, incrédule…Un sourire dans le regard…De celui qui vous juge fou…

« La foi…Oui bien sûr »

« Et ce malgré les horreurs que vous avez vues ? »

« Plus encore…Car ce sont dans de telles horreurs qu'on retrouve la trace de l'humanité perdue… »

« Si vous le dites… »

Sam détourna le regard

« Il avait la foi lui et regardez le…Il l'a payé cher son allégeance…»

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? »

Il vit alors le sang sur sa veste

« Vous êtes blessé ? »

« Ce n'est rien…Occupez -vous de lui.. »

« Je peux rien faire de plus… »

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question »

« Et bien je vous la repose docteur…Alors ? » grinça Sam

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son état général … »

Il dodelina de la tête…

« Dans son malheur, il a eu de la chance…La balle n'a visiblement touché aucun organe vital… »

« Ca veut dire ? » insista Sam

« Cela veut dire que j'ai vu des gens mourir d'une balle dans l'épaule et d'autre survivre d'une balle dans la tête… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Une chose est sûre…Je ne sais pas par quoi il a dû en passer et vu son état, je veux rien savoir…Mais c'est un battant pour être encore vivant malgré ses blessures, ça lui laisse toutes ses chances… »

« Il est increvable » Sam le regarda avec tendresse…Miroslav perçut dans son regard une profonde affection pour le blessé mais aussi une forme de respect et d'admiration, comme si l'être couché sur ce lit était plus que l'image qu'il donnait à voir…

Sam se releva, ses jambes prises de début de crampe…Il grimaça…

« Maintenant laissez- moi vous examiner…S'il vous plait… »

Sam fixa Castiel en tenant son bras blessé de son autre main, serré contre son côté…

« Appelez une ambulance…. »

Sam passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour empêcher sa mèche de le gêner.

« Non, Docteur… »

Il se tourna vers lui

« Dès que Dean reviendra, il vous ramènera…Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire…On s'occupera du reste»

«Quoi…De ses funérailles… » lança furieux Miroslav

« Ca nous connait aussi » répondit Sam, amer…

Dean assis dans l'impala, jambes vers l'extérieur, regardait les étoiles avant que le lever du soleil ne les perde dans sa lumière…

C'était devenu presque un rituel depuis son retour du purgatoire….Regarder ce ciel vivant alors que le sien avait été mort pendant plus 5 mois…

Dean, couché, cherchait dans ce ciel sombre des tréfonds, une lumière vers hier…Castiel, lui, regardait vers le sol et cherchait à s'y enfoncer…

Mais debout, ils regardaient dans la même direction…Ensemble…

Quand ils se battaient…Dean allait de l'avant…Castiel attendait…

Dean tuait…Castiel se défendait….

Dean hurlait….Castiel priait…

Mais quand l'un était en danger, l'autre faisait couler le sang pour le sauver…

Ce furent les seules fois où Castiel maniait sa lame…

Les monstres le haïssaient mais le craignaient aussi…Il était fils de Dieu, créateur de ce lieu d'oubli et maudit…Même sans ses pouvoirs, il restait un soldat…Des siècles de combat en avait fait un adversaire redoutable…

Mais tous connaissaient aussi ses points faibles…Sa pénitence et Dean…

C'était pour cela qu'il était revenu vers celui-ci après avoir disparu pour éloigner les regards, parce que ceux-ci, soudain, se tournèrent tous vers l'humain qui lui était lié…Toucher l'ange là où ça le blessait le plus…

Dean n'en sut rien…A quoi bon, cela n'aurait rien changé…

« Dean ? »

Il sursauta

« Merde, Sammy »

Il leva le regard et vit qu'il était en chemise…

« Ca va ? » lança-t-il en pointant du menton l'épaule de son frère

« Ca va… »

Dean avait le visage était marqué par la fatigue…Il croisa son regard…Pas de question mais il attendait une réponse…Sam lui sourit en opinant de la tête…

«Je vais ramener le toubib » Le cadet baissa les yeux.

« Sam ?… » l'interrogea Dean

«On devrait appeler une ambulance… »

« Vraiment » répliqua dans un grondement Dean

Il pointa du doigt l'entrepôt….

« Tu t'occupes desquels ? …Démons, anges…Je veux bien m'occuper des 2 si tu veux… »

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur la portière…Il fixa la porte d'entrée…

Un silence puis le visage de Dean se crispa

« Merde…Le téléphone…. » Il s'apprêta à courir quand Sam le stoppa…

« Dean… » Sam le lui tendit…

« J'ai failli l'utiliser… »

Dean le lui prit des mains

« Je sais…J'ai failli faire pareil mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas risquer de le faire sortir de là…Dehors il est mort et nous par la même occasion… »

« Mourir ici ou là-bas…Quelle différence ?…»

Dean sourit, amer…

«Allez…Viens…Les prochaine heures vont être dures… »

Il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt, Sam hésita un instant…Il ferma la portière laissée ouverte par Dean…

La sensation qu'on les observait…Il se retourna…Scrutant l'horizon…Rien…

Il suivit son frère…

Dans la nuit…Un peu à l'écart, une ombre les épiait depuis le 1er jour….

Miroslav reprit la cagoule que Dean lui tendit…Furieux, dépité, découragé devant l'obstination des 2 hommes…

Il leur laissa sa trousse…Il la signalerait volée…Il avait donné des instructions à Sam ainsi que son numéro de téléphone…Il savait qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais…

« Il risque de faire de la température… »

Il baissa la tête

« Appelez une ambulance si vous voyez que la fièvre ne baisse pas dans les 4 ou 5h qui suivent la piqûre…Parce que sinon mort, il le sera de toutes manières…Ici ou dehors… »

« On verra, Doc » laissa tomber dans un murmure, un Dean qui cherchait une ancre dans le regard de son frère…

« Allez…Mettez là…Je vous ramène chez vous… » Il lui sourit…

Miroslav se tourna vers Sam...

« Laissez- moi un message pour me dire quoi… »

Il regarda vers Castiel

« J'espère que son âme n'est pas aussi meurtrie que son corps…Sinon… »

Il connaissait que trop bien, les traumatismes que pouvaient laisser des séjours prolongés dans les enfers…Dans les camps, la survie entre les murs valait parfois mieux que la liberté retrouvée car avec elle, renaissait les cauchemars refoulés qui rongeaient les nuits et faisaient de vos journées des ombres…Plus d'un sont morts d'avoir survécus….

Dean posa sa main sur son épaule...

« Doc… »

Il mit la cagoule et se laissa diriger par Dean, il entendit le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrait…

Le même que celui laissé par Sam quand il l'avait laissé seul avec Castiel…

Quand il avait observé le corps de cet homme qui lui rappela son passé, ce passé qu'il avait fui…Ce passé qui le réveillait en sueur depuis plus de 20 ans…Lui jeune infirmier idéaliste devenant médecin pour devenir réaliste…

Une vie de sauvée pour sauver une âme perdue…

Il retournerait un jour en Ex-Yougoslavie, son pays, sa terre…Tiraillé entre une mère serbe et un père croate, tous 2 morts de s'être aimer….

« Merci… » Sam lui sourit mais il n'en vit rien…

« Ne me remerciez pas…C'est lui qui se bat, pas moi qui le sauve… »

Sam tenant son bras, croisa le regard de Dean…La porte se ferma…

Il se tourna vers le lit…Castiel…

Etendu, la respiration faible, le visage creusé…Sur le côté, la trousse ouverte…Les compresses usagées…

Quand est-ce que tout cela cesserait ?

Fin chapitre IV


	5. Purgatoire

Chapitre V : « Purgatoire »

Dean se réveilla en sursaut…La 1er chose qu'il aperçut, fut Castiel…Accroupi comme à son habitude….Veillant sur son sommeil comme toujours…

Il avait alimenté le feu…Feu qui attirait les regards sombres mais qui tenait chaud dans ses nuits froides et sans fin…

Dean se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux sales…Castiel ne réagit pas…Il s'approcha à 4 pattes…

« Cass ? »

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Castiel dormait….La tête posée sur ses bras croisés…

L'ange, épuisé, amaigri…

Sa grâce n'était plus, il l'avait senti s'éteindre mais n'avait rien dit à Dean…Dean qui pourtant le savait…

Il voyait la détresse dans le regard de l'ange…Il voyait cette flamme si particulière quitter ses yeux…

Castiel, dans cet enfer, dans sa pénitence, coupé de tout, perdit cette nuit-là, sa lumière et les ombres dans la nuit, le surent, le sentirent …

Ils l'attendaient ce moment….Ils savaient que dans cet enfer sans nom même la pureté d'un ange n'avait aucune chance de survie…

Ils l'avaient vu lutter contre le sommeil et pour finir, céder…

Les loups aux yeux rouges hurlaient à la mort…La chasse, la vraie pouvait commencer…

L'ange n'était plus…Sa chair pouvait saigner…Il pouvait souffrir les mille peines qu'eux enduraient depuis des millénaires…

Eux qu'il avait renvoyés en enfer…

Dean posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel qui sursauta en sortant son poignard… Ils croisèrent leur regard….Castiel finit par baisser le sien…Il fixa sa lame …

« A mon tour de veiller sur toi maintenant, Cass » lui sourit, triste, Dean…

« Veuillez sur toi »…Dean se réveilla…Il s'était endormi assis contre le lit de camp...Il massa sa nuque…Ce fut alors qu'il entendit des murmures…Il releva les yeux …Castiel parlait dans son sommeil…Une voix brisée et presque sourde…Mais sa voix….

Enfin…Dean se mit à genoux en grimaçant…Tous ses muscles endoloris…La fatigue, la lassitude, l'angoisse…Tout lui pesait…

Il fixa son attention sur les mots….Il n'en comprit aucun…

« De l'énochian » souffla-t-il

Il vit alors la sueur sur son front…Il le sentit grelotter sous la couverture…

Il avait de la fièvre….

Dean se leva d'un bond et se retourna…Sam dormait étendu sur une couverture le long du mur…

« Sam…Sam…Merde, réveille- toi » Il s'approcha et lui secoua les épaules…

« Quoi ?... » sortant de son demi-sommeil…

« C'est Cass » Il croisa le regard inquiet de Dean…

Sam se leva ….Il s'approcha de Castiel et posa sa main sur son front

« Il est brûlant »

Il ouvrit la trousse posée au pied du lit et se mit à la fouiller…

Miroslav avait préparé la seringue et la fiole…

« Jusqu'à la 1er ligne… » Il ferma les yeux en se répétant toutes les consignes…

Il perça le bouchon en y plantant l'aiguille et retourna la fiole…Il tapota sur la seringue pour supprimer les bulles…

Puis il se pencha et piqua dans le haut du bras de Castiel qui gémit

« Ca va aller, Cass..»

Dean le regardait faire puis son attention fut attirée par une cicatrice profonde à hauteur de son avant-bras…

Il ne fallut qu'une matinée pour voir les monstres surgir des forêts…Plus de grâce pour les éloigner…

Dos à dos, Castiel et Dean les attendaient…Coincés ils ne pouvaient ni avancer, ni reculer…

Dean en compta 5…

3 loups et 2 hommes chiens…3 à 4 pattes et 2 debout…

Il avait sorti son couteau et Castiel, sa lame…Il sentit l'ange tressaillir…

Le 1er loup sauta suivi directement du 2eme…Les hommes, baves aux lèvres, attendaient…Ils avaient visiblement prises sur les bêtes

Dans un cri, Dean repoussa le 1er d'un coup de pied à la gueule et le frappa de son couteau à hauteur du cou mais la lame ripa sur la peau de cuir…

Castiel fit de même avec le 2eme…Mais sa lame, plus solide au métal divin pénétra dans son flanc…La bête hurla mais déjà le 3eme excité par le sang qui coulait, se rua sur Castiel…Ce fut le moment que choisirent les hommes-chiens…

Dean dut repousser une nouvelle attaque de son loup et ne vit pas un des hommes dresser sur lui une machette rouillée…Yeux de chat aux iris rouges, la mâchoire difforme aux canines acérées…

Castiel le vit et poussa Dean en parant le coup avec sa lame…Le 3eme loup en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le mordre avec violence au bras…Il secoua sa prise, pattes rivées au sol…

Castiel ressentit pour la 1er fois, la vraie douleur, dans sa chair…Il hurla…Dans la rage, il perça le crâne du loup de part en part…La mâchoire se figea dans son avant-bras…

Castiel plia un genou à terre sous le poids du cadavre et celui de la douleur…

Il eut juste le temps de redresser son arme pour parer un coup de l'homme -chien…

Dean de son côté, frappa sur le flanc d'un des loups, il remarqua que la peau y était moins épaisse et que sa lame pouvait y pénétrer…La bête s'effondra, morte…

Il se retourna et vit Castiel en proie avec un autre loup et un homme- chien…

« Cass »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui porter secours, le 2eme homme chien le frappa à la poitrine…Dean suffoqua mais en se baisant il redressa la lame et l'homme se ruant vers lui, s'y empala…

La bave coula sur sa main….Il grogna….Ses yeux s'éteignirent…

Son compagnon émit un drôle de clappement et le dernier loup s'enfuit…

Il fixa Dean et puis Castiel, au sol, la mâchoire du loup mort serrant toujours son bras entre ses crocs…Il s'enfuit à son tour…

Nul doute qu'il allait revenir et cette fois-ci, ils seraient trop nombreux…Ils devaient quitter cette vallée au plus vite…

« Cass » Il repoussa le cadavre de l'homme-chien et à moitié redressé, rejoignit Castiel.

Il se pencha et tenta d'écarter la mâchoire de la bête…Castiel hurla et attrapant la main de Dean pour l'empêcher de continuer…Le suppliant du regard…

Dean prit son couteau et se mit à découper la tête de la bête…Eviter que le poids de celle-ci ne finisse par lui arracher les chairs…

Il lui fallait déboiter la mâchoire inférieure…Libéré Castiel de son étreinte…

Il voyait ce dernier lutter contre la douleur…Son visage marqué…

« J'ai bientôt fini…Tiens bon…»

Il tendit la main pour prendre la lame de l'ange…Il la plaça entre les molaires du loup…

« Ca va douiller, je te préviens…. »

Castiel lui sourit en tremblant…

D'un geste rapide vers le haut, Dean fit craquer la mâchoire…Castiel étouffa un cri en s'affalant sur lui-même…

Les canines du haut restèrent plantées dans la chair…Dean tira la tête dépecée vers l'arrière….5 cm…Les crocs avaient presque éclatés l'os…

Il fouilla du regard autour de lui puis se pencha sur le cadavre de l'homme loup et lui déchira sa chemise…

Il se mit à bander l'avant-bras de Castiel, tête baissé sur son torse…

« On s'occupera de ça plus sérieusement après mais là, on doit dégager d'ici vite fait avant qu'il ne rapplique avec tous ses potes…»

Il l'aida à se relever et ils quittèrent les lieux…Le sang des monstres nourrissant la terre maudite….

De ce jour, jamais plus, ils ne connurent de répit…Quand l'un dormait, l'autre veillait…Quand l'un souffrait, l'autre le réconfortait…Quand l'un se perdait, l'autre le relevait…

A 2, tout semblait possible…

Mais seul, Dean se dit que rien n'avait dû l'être…

Sam insista pour veiller Castiel mais Dean refusa de céder sa place…

La fièvre persistait…Castiel respirait mal…Dean lui posa sur le front un tissu humide…

Soudain il sentit sa main se refermer sur son poignet tel un étau…Dean grimaça…Une telle force dans un être si affaibli…

Il essaya de desserrer l'étreinte de son autre main…

« Lâche- moi, Cass…»

Il l'entendait ruminer en énochian entre ses dents…Dans la colère…

La bête était penchée sur lui…Il lui attrapa la patte avant et la serra le plus fort qu'il put…Il cherchait à tâtons sa lame qu'il avait laissé tomber quand l'animal lui avait sauté dessus…

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la vase visqueuse…La bête geignit sous la douleur en essayant de lui mordre les doigts tout en se mordant elle-même…Castiel sentit enfin son poignard…D'un geste arrondi, il planta la lame dans son flanc…La bête se figea…

Dans un dernier soubresaut, Castiel lui tordit la patte et la cassa à hauteur de la jointure…

Un dernier souffle, le sang noir coula sur son visage…S'aidant des pieds, Castiel repoussa la bête qui se vida sur lui…

Il reprit sa respiration tout en recrachant le sang qui lui avait coulé sur les lèvres et dans la bouche…

Il se releva…Aucune émotion sur son visage, caché sous la crasse.

Il essuya sa lame sur le corps inerte, la rangea…Puis le repoussa le long du mur avec la dizaine d'autre…Il ne perçut même plus l'odeur immonde qui se dégageait du tas de corps en décomposition…

Il grimaça, souleva son T-shirt…Une entaille à la hanche, un coup de griffe…Il l'essuya de la paume de la main…Un sourire…

Castiel finit par relâcher son étreinte…Dean s'écroula au sol en tenant son poignet, appuyé contre le lit…Les marques rouges des doigts enfoncées dans sa chair…Il mit plusieurs minutes à ne plus ressentir la douleur…

Il ne cessa de fixer le visage de Castiel…La fièvre lui avait creusé les traits…Il ne tremblait plus…

Dean se pencha, plus prudent cette fois, pour tâter son front quand il vit ses paupières bouger….

« Cass ? »

D'abord un murmure puis quand il vit ses paupières se mettre à trembler…Il s'assit sur le bord du lit…

« Cass ? »

L'obscurité puis cette douleur à la poitrine qui l'oppressa…

Un regard penché sur lui…Ses yeux…

« De…an »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui éclaira tout son visage…

« Oui, Cass…C'est moi…»

Castiel tendit la main, Dean n'osa bouger…Il sentit les doigts de l'ange appuyé doucement sur son visage…

« De…an »

« Oui….C'est moi…Moi, Cass…»

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de sourire tout en ayant envie de pleurer….

« Tu…tiré… » Sa voix semblait si lointaine, si étrange comme étouffée par des mois de silence…

Dean baissa la tête

« Merde, Cass… » Sa voix se brisa

« T'es sauvé maintenant…On est là…On te laissera plus… »

« De…an »

Il vit alors une larme coulée sur le visage de l'ange, roulée sur sa tempe et mourir sur le lit…

« Ca va aller…T'inquiète…C'est fini…Fini…Je suis là… »

Castiel se rendormit…

Dean sentit alors une présence derrière lui…L'ombre de Sam….

A l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, une ombre se faufila…Elle s'arrêta à hauteur de l'impala puis bifurqua vers le côté…Elle repoussa d'une main, un buisson placé là pour camoufler une plaque d'égout…

L'ombre sembla vérifié que nulle autre qu'elle ne fut présente…Elle tira la plaque et se glissa dans le noir...Un écho dans le néant…L'écho…L'ombre avait tiré la plaque au-dessus d'elle…

Elle s'avança dans les couloirs sombres sans sembler être le moins du monde gênée par les sombres couloirs, ni même par l'odeur et les rats qui grouillaient, fuyant ses pas…Yeux rouges fixés sur l'invisible…

Sam se servit un café, distrait…Dean avait fini par accepter de se reposer…Castiel dormait, il en fit de même…

Pendant ses mois de chasse…Ses mois de solitude et ce malgré la présence de Garth, Sam n'avait rêvé que de cet instant…

Retrouver son frère, retrouver Castiel…

Retrouver cet équilibre dont il avait besoin pour avancer…Sam n'était pas fait pour parcourir les routes seul…

La chasse n'avait jamais été un choix pour lui…Elle fut d'abord une obligation…Ensuite le fruit de sa vengeance…Sa perte aussi…Leur perte…

Il rêvait d'une vie normale mais il savait que jamais celle-ci ne lui serait possible…

Quitte à devoir parcourir les routes autant les faire aux côtés de personne auxquelles ils tenaient…Auprès de personnes qui donneraient un sens à sa quête sans fin…Un but à cette vie qu'il ne s'était pas choisie…

Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose…Que Castiel survive…D'abord parce que sa fin signifierait celle de son frère….Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir causé la mort de celui qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition…Qui devint son ami…Son âme sœur…Celui qu'il ne se pardonna jamais de ne pas avoir su convaincre de le suivre…Parce que pour Dean, Castiel n'avait plus rien à se pardonner…Il avait parcouru son chemin de pénitence, verser son sang et perdu sa grâce…

Mais sur ce point, Sam comprenait Castiel…Il fut un temps où lui-même aurait préféré rester dans la cage ou dans sa folie pour payer ses erreurs fut elle comme celle de Castiel faites avec de bonnes intentions…

L'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions…Il en avait fait tout un chemin que son frère avait parcourru à sa place…

Il fut rappelé à la réalité…Il se brûlait avec le café qui versait à côté de sa tasse sur sa main

« Merde… »

Il posa le thermos sur le bureau en soufflant…

Un bruit métallique en écho…Il reposa sa tasse et sortit par reflex son revolver de sa ceinture arrière…

« Dean….Dean, c'est toi ? »

Il s'avança…Rien…Plus un bruit…Il aperçut par la grande vitre, pointé le soleil…

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Un bruissement d'aile…Il sursauta en braquant son arme…

L'entrepôt abandonné depuis longtemps était devenu le royaume des oiseaux…

Il se dirigea vers la 1er pièce…Ouvrit la porte…Dean dormait à même le sol où lui quelques heures avant reposait…

Sur le lit, Castiel qui respirait bruyamment et irrégulièrement…Il en oublia le bruit qui l'avait sorti du bureau…

Il rangea son arme et se pencha sur le lit…Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son front…

Castiel n'avait plus de fièvre…Miroslav lui avait laissé des consignes…Il ferma les yeux…

Il respira un grand coup et prit la trousse…

Il repoussa le drap jusqu'au pied du lit…Castiel ne réagit pas…Il prit les ciseaux et se mit à découper les bandages qui enserrait sa poitrine…

Il les retira doucement…Peur de mal faire, peur de lui faire mal…

Il le redressa pour le mettre en position assise, l'appuyant sur son épaule…Il grimaça…Il avait oublié qu'il était lui-même blessé…

« Tu peux pas demander de l'aide…Imbécile.. »

Il se saisit…Dean s'accroupit devant lui...

«Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non…Je dormais que d'un seul œil…Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je dois changer ses pansements … »

« Hum »

Il sentit Castiel bougé contre son épaule…

« Aide- moi au lieu de me regarder faire… »

Dean sourit et ota le bandage…Puis il décolla avec la main tremblante la compresse de son dos…Castiel gémit…Dean stoppa…Puis continua…

La plaie était nette et ne semblait pas infectée…

« Viens…Aide-moi, on va le recoucher… »

La plaie sur sa poitrine semblait propre…Plus de saignements, déjà une croute se formait

« Y a pas à dire…Il est quand même solide… »

Ils avaient ranimés le feu qui s'éteignait…Ils avaient trop froid...Peu importe que les bêtes les aperçoivent…De toutes manières, elles les savaient présent…Elles les pistaient…Les harcelaient jours et nuits si des jours dans cet enfer, existaient…

Ils n'étaient que nuits moins sombres…

Castiel avait mis plus de temps à guérir de sa blessure au bras que des autres, il avait eu de la fièvre durant plusieurs jours…Les loups infectés infectant…

Dean n'avait rien pour l'aider...Rien d'autres que de l'eau et ses bras pour le réchauffer quand il grelottait…

Il n'y avait pas de retenue dans cet enfer…La survie passait avant tout…Castiel ne voyait rien d'autre dans le geste de Dean qu'un feu de chair et de sang qui adoucissait le froid qui lui perçait les os…

A présent que Castiel allait mieux, ce fut Dean qui se mit à s'affaiblir. Ce ne fut ni la faim ni la soif…Ici nul besoin de se nourrir et l'eau coulait à flot…Putride ou fraiche, au fil de leur parcours….La faim ne tiraillait que ceux qui tombait dans l'obscur…

Une nouvelle attaque, cette fois, ce fut des êtres à forme humaine…Ils devaient être 4 ou 5…Castiel n'en fit pas le décompte…Il se redressa, pointant sa lame…

Dean se releva, sa machette dressée…Il avait le regard vitreux…Il trébucha et dut s'appuyer sur un arbre pour ne pas s'affaler…

Castiel se mit devant lui…Le protégeant…Il attrapa la machette de Dean

« Bouge pas… »

Il fit tourner sa lame d'une main et fit sauter la machette de l'autre…

Le 1er homme s'avança suivi du 2eme qui tentait de prendre Castiel à revers…Mais ce dernier s'en aperçut…

Il tourna sur lui-même en balançant la machette qui alla se planter dans le crâne de l'homme qui surgit à sa droite...Son visage se figea dans la stupeur…Il le repoussa du pied en retirant l'arme et s'abaissa dans un même mouvement pour éviter le 2eme homme qui se ruait sur lui…Il lui planta sa lame dans la poitrine…

Déjà le 3eme homme se rua à son tour…Dean eut juste la force de crier…Castiel se retourna, l'homme, de passé 2 mètres, le frappa en pleine poitrine…Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière, lâchant son poignard…

Dos au sol, il le vit, souriant de ses dents jaunes, sortir une étrange lame courbée d'un harnais qui dépassait de son dos…

Il jeta un œil vers l'arrière, le 4eme homme marcha vers lui…Il serra sa machette…

Quand le 4eme arriva à sa hauteur, il la releva d'un coup et la planta dans son entre jambe, il voulut la retirer pour se défendre contre le 3eme mais l'homme la retenait fermement entre ses mains tout en hurlant de douleur…

Le 3eme dressa sa lame pour le frapper quand son visage se figea…Une lame sortant de son torse…Il se retourna furieux et frappa violemment Dean qui fut projeté contre l'arbre près duquel il reposait quelques secondes avant…

« DEAN»

D'un geste, Castiel se releva et frappa l'homme au visage…Celui le fixa et rit…Il retira la lame de son dos, lécha son propre sang qui y coulait et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de Castiel...Il la retira aussitôt…

Il fixa son compagnon et lui parla dans une langue qui fut inconnue à Castiel…

Il se tourna et vit le 4eme oter la machette, le sang giclé au sol…

Il avança en grimaçant, jambes écartées, grognant…

Il se rua en dressant sa machette, le 4eme fit de même…Castiel se jeta sur le côté et poussa de l'épaule le 4eme sur le 3eme homme…Il s'écroula, se vidant de son sang par son entre jambe…Il n'avait plus la force de se relever…

Le 3eme de rage le repoussa du pied…Prit la machette en jetant la lame divine…

Il la soupesa et la fit tourner dans sa main…Il saignait abondamment mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner…

Il parla à Castiel qui tiqua…Ce dernier lui répondit en parlant énochian…L'homme parut surpris cherchant à comprendre…Castiel profita d'un instant de cette courte confusion pour se ruer vers lui et se jeter au sol…Il roula sur lui-même et se saisit de sa lame en se retrouvant derrière l'homme qui se retourna à son tour dressant ses armes…

Castiel enfonça sa lame dans sa gorge, appuyant le plus fort qu'il put…La faisant traverser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le crâne…

Un gargouillis, un tremblement et l'homme s'effondra…

Castiel mit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits…Il leva le regard et croisa celui de Dean, le front ouvert…Il y avait une forme d'admiration dans les yeux de celui-ci…L'ange guerrier même sans sa grâce plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait…Ou qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître…

Il se pencha sur Dean en plantant sa lame dans le sol…

« Je me sens bizarre, Cass… »

Il perdit connaissance….Quand il se réveilla quelques heures après…Il avait chaud…

Castiel avait alimenté le feu d'une étrange façon…Des carcasses sur les flammes…

Il se tourna et remarqua que Castiel le serrait dans ses bras…Emmitouflé dans son trenchcoat…Il semblait endormi…Mais quand Dean fit mine de bouger, ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement…

« Dean ?»

« Cass ?...Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Le temps ici, tu sais… » Il lui sourit...Dean se redressa et en se redressant, il sentit Castiel se crisper…Il avait dormi sur son épaule blessée…

Sam nettoya ses plaies, remit de nouvelles compresses…Dean soutint Castiel, tête contre son épaule…Il sentait ses os, ses côtes…

« Oh putain, Cass…Va falloir t'engraisser, mec…Tu vas nous perdre un os là»

Sam lui banda la poitrine…Puis Dean le reposa sur le lit de fortune…

Ils relevèrent et soudain….

« De….an »

Un souffle rauque…Comme un murmure…

Castiel avait les yeux ouverts sur le plafond…Dean jeta un regard inquiet à son frère qui lui fit un signe approbateur de la tête…

Il s'avança et s'assit sur la caisse en bois…

« Cass ? » Sa voix était enrouée…

Castiel tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté…

« Soif… »

Dean tourna un regard un peu affolé sur Sam qui disparut…

« On va te chercher de quoi boire… »

Sam revint avec une petite bouteille d'eau…Dean s'en empara vivement, en renversa sur son pantalon…

« Merde… »

Il releva Castiel en le tenant par la nuque…Sam, un peu à l'écart, le regardait faire…

Ses gestes, les mêmes que ceux que cet ainé avait pour lui…Quand plus jeune, il était malade et que Dean veillait sur lui, leur père absent…Le tenant au chaud, le nourrissant, le surveillant dans son sommeil…

Dean avait pour Castiel, les gestes d'un frère pour un autre…Les épreuves qu'ils avaient partagées…Les avaient réconciliées, rapprochées, fusionnées…

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, non pas de jalousie mais d'envie…

Il n'avait eu personne pour partager sa solitude, Garth n'était pas Dean ni Castiel et ce, malgré toute sa bonne volonté…

Pendant tout le temps où son frère fut de retour, il ne l'eut qu'en partie avec lui…Dean étant obsédé à l'idée de ramener Castiel de cet enfer…

Persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas y survivre…

Preuve en était du contraire…Il était là, cet ange déchu…Survivant…Mais était-il seulement encore vivant ?

L'eau coula sur ses lèvres, il avait du mal à avaler…

« Vas- y doucement…Une gorgée à la fois… »

Il ne le fit pas boire beaucoup….Il reposa la tête de Castiel sur l'oreille…

« Sam… »

Ce dernier se saisit…Castiel l'appelait…Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en s'avançant…

Dean lui sourit…

Castiel le regarda puis d'un mouvement lent se montra l'épaule…Il se souvenait…

« T'inquiète, Cass…J'ai rien…Rien du tout…Tout va bien… »

Il voyait que ce dernier faisait un effort sur lui-même pour parler

« …Par..don… »

Il parlait et même si sa voix était sourde et lointaine…Même si les frères se rendaient compte qu'il mettrait du temps pour se remettre de son enfer…

Castiel, leur Castiel, était de retour…

Avec ses démons, sa colère contenue, ses cauchemars mais il était là…C'était à eux maintenant d'être là pour lui comme lui l'avait été pour eux depuis le 1er jour de leur rencontre…

« Tu dois pas d'excuser, Cass…Tu dois juste guérir… »

Tout à coup, un bruit…

Sam se redressa…Dean sortit son arme

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Une plaque d'égout qui donnait dans la grande salle de l'entrepôt…Au son, les pigeons se mirent à voler à travers toute la grande salle…

Ils entendirent des pas…Puis plus rien…

Sam sortit son couteau…Dean se releva, pointant son arme vers la porte…

« Hello boys… »

Fin chapitre V


End file.
